The Fallback
by Karategurl13
Summary: When the Light turns the team against their own, it's up to the League to save them. But with the public's trust shaken and the Light seeming to always be one step ahead of them, saving the day seems to be hopeless. Until they get help from an unlikely source. Post Season One Finale.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! This is just a story I thought of when I was reading online. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Lex Luthor stormed into the Light headquarters with steam practically shooting out of his ears. The well-dressed business man stalked towards Vandal Savage who was sitting quietly in his giant black chair at the front of the large table. The man stood in front of the other villain with an angry expression on his face.

"How could you let this happen?! You said that the plan was foolproof! " he yelled.

"It was." The Light's leader said, simply.

"Then how did the children manage to free the League from Light's control? This is just one of many times that the League's little sidekicks have outsmarted. No matter how hard we try, no matter how many resources we use, the children always seem to be one step ahead of us." Queen Bee said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The villain looked around at his fellow colleagues and stood up from his seat. He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was going to tell them this later, but looks like this was going to have to share the news with them now.

"My fellow colleagues don't worry. Everything is going according to plan." Vandal Savage said, calmly.

They stared at him with looks of confusion and disbelief.

"You see, I anticipated the children reversing the effects of the Starro-Tech so I made sure to include a fallback while I was creating it. Guaranteed insurance that our plans would be carried out even if the children interfered."

Now everyone in the room became very interested in what he had to say.

"Go on." Lex Luthor said, sitting down in his seat.

The immortal villain went inside of his pocket and pulled out the alien technology. He held it tightly in his hand as he showed to it everyone.

"Yes, the Starro Tech's purpose was to put the League until our complete control, but it also had another feature. Once it has integrated with its host's nervous system, it allows us access to all of their memories. Even though they are free of our control, we still have all their memories."

Everyone's eyes widened and large grins spread over their faces.

"Does this mean-"

"We have enough information to cripple the Justice League and bring the public closer into the Light." Ocean master said, grinning larger with each word.

Klarion started bouncing up and down like a child and rubbed his hands together happily.

"Oh, the things we could do with this." he said, gleefully.

The villain slid the organism to Psimon, who was standing quietly next to Queen Bee.

"Psimon, examine this for any useful information we can use against them. When we're done, the League will be sorry they never messed with the Light."

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer. Please review or I'll cry! =)**


	2. Recovery

Hey everybody! Shout out to SnowWolf22, yuu101cutie, randomkitty101, YJRobinForver134, AelitaoftheWolves, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Stargirl26, Lloyd RPGFan, Alchemist15 and Ann b-010!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

It had been a week since the team had freed the Justice League from the Light's control and things were starting to go back to normal. The team had recovered from their injuries and were back to their regular selves. Since everyone on the team was a couple, the League decided to keep a closer eye on them. Even though the day had been saved, there was still one question on the League's mind. Specifically on Superman, Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, Batman and Martain Manhunter's. Where did they go during the missing 16 hours and more importantly, what did they do?

Batman rubbed his eyes and yawned deeply as he went over the League's movements. This was the third time he was going over everything and nothing stood out to him as a possible clue to where he went with the other Leaguers. The Dark Knight sipped what was left of his coffee before letting his head hit the back of the chair. Looking at the security video from the Watchtower surveillance system was making both his head and heart hurt.

Bruce sighed heavily and got up from his seat at the Bat computer. With a swoosh of his cape, Batman headed upstairs and went towards Robin's room. The Dark Knight removed his cowl before peeking into Dick's room. The boy was sleeping soundly in his large bed. Even though it was thundering outside, Dick didn't stir. Bruce walked further into his room and kneeled down by the boy's side. Even though it was a week ago, he could still see the large bruises on Robin's body. Bruce was beating himself up for putting him through that.

"I'm so sorry, Dickie." He muttered, brushing the boy's ebony hair.

"Don't be." Robin said, opening his crystal blue eyes.

The Dark Knight stared at him slightly surprised that he was still awake.

"You weren't in control of what you did. The Light was controlling you and the other Leaguers. I don't blame you for what happened. No one does." He explained.

"Dick, you don't understand. What if I seriously injured you? You could've fell into a coma or-"

Batman was cut off by his son placing his hand over his and looking him in the eye.

"Bruce, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. The Light had us all fooled of what their real plan was and they used one of our own to try and fulfill it. You couldn't have known." Robin explained.

"But I should've" Bruce muttered, looking away from his son's eyes.

"Dad, not even the almighty Batman can know everything." He said, with a smirk.

The man couldn't help but smile at the comment. It made Bruce feel a lot better knowing that the battle at the Watchtower hadn't changed Robin one little bit. He was still the little bird that he had raised since age nine. Batman reached out and ruffled Dick's hair.

"Ok Dick, it's time for you to go back to sleep."

"I'll go when you do." Robin challenged, crossing his arms his chest.

Bruce glared at him playfully and looked right into the boy's crystal blue eyes. The acrobat looked right back at him, not backing down in the slightest. The two stayed like this for a whole two minutes before Bruce sighed in defeat. He knew once his little bird put his mind to something, he never give up. Ever. He learned that the hard way when he denied the boy of chocolate ice cream three years ago.

"Fine, I'll go."

Dick's signature smile returned and flopped back down on his pillow. Batman got up from his bed and walked towards the door. As soon as he was about to leave, his son stopped him.

"Bruce." He called, suddenly exhausted.

"Yeah."

"Love you."

The Dark Knight let another smile come over his face.

"Love you too Dickie bird."

Robin snuggled up against his pillow and his eyes slowly closed. Bruce stood in the doorway for a minute, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

_In an unknown location_

Vandal Savage watched as Lex Luthor paced back in forth in front of him. The man was starting to get concerned since he had been doing this for the past 10 minutes.

"Luthor, stop pacing. You're giving me a headache." The leader said, rubbing his throbbing temples.

The business turned to him swiftly with an intense glare on his face.

"This plan of yours better work."

"It will. It's foolproof."

"You said that about the last one too."

Vandal glared at him and clenched his fists together. He would probably take the man's head off on any other occasion, but he needed all hands on deck for this one. The elder villain let the comment slide, for now. Both villains looked up and saw Psimon walking towards them with the Starro-Tech in his hands.

"Well?" Queen Bee asked, impatiently.

"So many memories."

"Yeah, yeah we know. Anything we can use?"Klarion asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Plenty. What do you want to start with? Identities or weaknesses? He asked, taking off his hood.

All of the villains looked at each other with large smirks on their faces. Everything was falling into place perfectly.

_2 days later_

The League watched the Team from the security cameras at the Cave. They were all sitting around the tv watching Ridiculousness and laughing at the screen. The sight slightly eased the League's conscience, but not much. They all still felt guilty about fighting the Team. After a few more minutes of watching this, Batman turned off the security camera.

"It looks like they are recuperating well." Aquaman said.

"They're strong kids, but if it wasn't for their training…" Flash drifted off and sighed heavily.

"Batman, how are we doing on the missing 16 hours?" Superman asked, completely changing the subject.

"I've looked over these security tapes over a dozen times. There are no clues in any of these videos that show where Savage sent us. It's like we disappeared into thin air."

"Great." GL said, with a heavy sigh.

"Well at least one thing's for certain. You all didn't go back to Earth. If you did, it would plastered all over the news."

"That means there are hundreds of places we could've gone. Thousands if we went by boom tube." The Man of Steel explained.

"We are so screwed." Hawkwoman said, letting her head hit the back of her chair.

The other Leaguers all nodded in agreement. It was going to be a long meeting.

In Metropolis

Lois Lane's fingers raced across the keyboard on her desk. She really needed to finish this story. It was her and Clark's anniversary and her journalism instincts were screaming that Smallville had something big planned. The reporter could barely contain herself. Clark always planned something romantic for them. Lois gave a huge sigh of relief as she finished the last line of her story. She couldn't remember half of the stuff she wrote, but she could care less right now. The woman stood up from her desk and put on her long purple jacket.

"See ya later Perry!" she yelled, walking away from her desk.

Perry opened his office door and looked at Lois in confusion.

"Where are you going, Lois?"

"It's Clark and I's anniversary and I know he's got something special planned."

"He better. I don't want a repeat of last year." Perry said, cringing at the memory.

The young reporter rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry. I think Smallville learned his lesson." She said, with a smirk.

"I sure hope so. Now get of here and have some fun."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Lois walked away from his office and headed towards the elevator. She stepped inside and watched as the silver doors closed slowly. As the elevator starting moving, the woman pulled out her phone and checked to see if Clark had called her. Like usual, he hadn't. Lois groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she worried about that man. He was as sweet as can be, but he was always so secretive. It made Lois wonder who is really under those glasses.

The reporter's thoughts were interrupted by the lights in the elevator flickering on and off. _That's weird. I thought Perry fixed the lights._ She thought. After a few more seconds, the lights stopped flickering. Lois shrugged it off and put her phone back in her purse. The elevator jerked suddenly, causing her purse and all its contents to fall on the ground. Lois exhaled deeply before bending down to pick up her items. Suddenly, the reporter felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Before she could even react, she was grabbed from behind and a cloth was placed over her mouth. The woman struggled to get anyway from her attacker, but the chemical was overwhelming her system. Soon the reporter stopped fighting and let darkness overtake her.

Vandal Savage smiled as he looked at the woman in his arms. He put a hand to his ear and pressed a small button.

"Phase one is complete."

**This was for Lloyd RPGFan who gave me an idea for this chapter. Just pm me if you have an ideas or questions. Please review! =)**


	3. From Bad to Worse

Hey everybody! **This is dedicated to the victims and families of the Boston Marathon bombing**. **May they rest in peace**. Shout out to AelitaoftheWolves, AmaraRae, Ann b-010, better-in-black-since-1234, yuu101cutie, Stargirl26, YJRobinForver134, CatLover2906 and Alchemist15!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Superman sighed heavily as he examined the security tapes for the third time that night. After the meeting ended, the rest of League voted for him to examine the tapes again. The Boy Scout glanced at his watch and sighed heavily. It was nearly 9:30 and he knew that Lois was going to have his head when she saw him again. Today was their anniversary and Clark promised her that he would plan something romantic for her. The man groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Enough he had League business to handle, Clark hated to disappoint her. Sometimes he wished that he told her his identity as soon as they started dating, but he knew if he did that it would threaten her safety. If something happened to Lois, Clark would never forgive himself.

The Boy Scout was knocked out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Clark pulled it out and looked at the caller id. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that it was Lois. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. The wrath of Lois was worse than a kryptonite bullet. After a few more seconds, he manned up and answered the phone.

"Look Lois, I'm sorry about our anniversary, but I-"

"Sorry , but Lois is a busy at the moment." A deep voice said.

Clark paled as he immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. The Boy Scout's expression turned to a glare and hissed into the phone.

"Luthor."

"Very good young man. Now in all my years of fighting you, I would've never guessed that the all powerful Superman was really the all American farm boy Clark Kent. I admit, even I wouldn't have guessed that. So farm boy, has your day been?" Lex asked, sounding very smug.

Superman's eyes widened to the size of quarters. How did Luthor know his identity? Did he tell him it when he was under control? Suddenly, the farm boy realized something.

"What did you do with Lois?" Clark hissed.

The evil business man chuckled into the phone causing Clark to grip the arm rest of his chair harder. Suddenly, the whimpering of a woman filled his ear. Not just any woman's whimpering, Lois's whimpering.

"Lois?"

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked, in a soft voice.

"Lois, are you alright? Where are you?" he asked, frantically.

"I-I don't know. One minute I'm at the Daily Planet and the next I'm here. Clark, what's going on? And why did Luthor call you-"Lois's voice was suddenly cut off and replaced with a muffled noise.

"That's enough young lady. I don't want you saying too much too soon."

"Where is she Luthor?" Clark hissed, squeezing the arm rest on his chair.

The business chuckled again, which made the Man of Steel very pissed off.

"Now where would be the fun in telling you that? If you want your little girlfriend back, you're going to have to find her. Until then, I will be enjoying the perks of Lois's company. Good luck Boy Scout."

The line went dead and Superman could practically feel steam coming out of his ears. Luthor not only knew his secret identity, but he also had Lois, the love of his life. Being the twisted prick that he is, Luthor could easily do anything he wanted to Lois. The thought caused Clark to squeeze the arm rest so hard that it broke in half. He shot up and flew out of the Watchtower.

"Superman to all Leaguers, we have an emergency on our hands."

_Meanwhile_

Half an hour later, the team watched as Superman, Batman and Black Canary zeta beamed into the Cave. They all got up from what they were doing and stood up to address them. The Dark Knight started typing into the holographic computer and a picture of a woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes appeared on the screen. Batman turned back around and faced the young heroes.

"On the screen behind me is Lois Lane. She's 29 years old and is one of the top reporters for the Daily Planet." He explained.

"Isn't she the girl that's always getting saved by Superman?" Rocket asked, examining her picture.

All eyes fell on the Man of Steel who was standing behind the Dark Knight. He rubbed the back of his neck before sighing heavily.

"Yes, she is. She's also been missing for 24 hours. The League believes that she has been taken hostage by the Light." Clark said, in a serious voice.

The entire team's eyes widened and they looked at each other in disbelief. The villain's they just defeated a little over a week ago were up to their old tricks again.

"What does the Light want with some reporter?" Conner asked.

"She's not just some reporter. Lois… is my girlfriend. "Superman said, looking away from the young heroes.

Superboy raised an eyebrow and started opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Not only did Superman have a girlfriend, but he could tell by the look on his face that he cared deeply for her. Before Conner could try and say anything, Robin spoke up.

"So the Light kidnapped Lois to get back at Superman?"

"That's what we believe. The League has already tracked her cellphone signal to an abandoned building in Star City. Your job is to find Lois and bring her back to the Watchtower before anything happens to her." Batman explained, glancing at each hero.

They all nodded and ran towards the zeta beams just as Robin received the location. Just as Conner was about to leave, he felt a sturdy hand on his shoulder. The clone turned around to see the Man of Steel looking at him with a sad expression. Before the man could get a word out, Conner spoke up.

"We'll get her back. I promise."

"I believe in you." The Boy Scout said, with a smile.

Superboy nodded before zetaing out of the Cave. Clark sighed heavily and looked down at his feet. He just prayed that Conner would be able to keep his promise.

_Star City_

The team arrived at an abandoned just outside of Star City and landed the bio ship in the wooded area surrounding it. The young heroes crept towards the building, watching their steps for any traps. As they headed inside of the building, they saw that there were no recent signs of activity. This gave everyone an uneasy feeling. Conner looked over and noticed something that was shining against the moon light. The clone walked over and picked it up. He immediately examined it.

"Guys, I think we've been set up." He said, showing the cell phone to the team.

"Right you are boy." A voice said, echoing throughout the room.

The doors slammed shut and the windows were replaced with metal. A small light flickered on above them and the chuckling of the voice echoed off the walls. The members of the team readied their weapons and got into battle stance. M'Gann immediately recognized who it belonged to.

"Psimon." She hissed, looking around the room.

"Right you are little martain. Or should I say white martain."

The teen clenched her fists together as she tried to control her emotions. Psimon was really starting to make her angry. Superboy stared at her slack jawed before putting a hand on her shoulder. He had never seen M'Gann like this before. Usually she was the one trying to keep him from killing a villain not the other way around.

"Boy Scout Jr, how can someone like you love something like her?" Psimon said, chuckling.

Conner growled when the villain called M'Gann a something. Now he was ready punch this guy's teeth in.

"Where are you Psimon? Come out and show yourself!"

Another loud chuckle filled the room.

"Psimon can't see you, Psimon can't hear you, but Psimon can make you all sleep."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the heroes dropped their weapons and fell to the ground unconscious. Once he was sure that they were all asleep, the psychic walked out of the shadows and walked towards the heroes. He smiled as he glanced from hero to hero. There were so many things he wanted to do to them right, but he had his orders. Psimon kneeled down and brushed a lock of hair from Miss Martain's face before taking her in his arms. The man put a hand to his ear and pressed the small button on it.

"I have her. Now the fun can begin."

**Please review! =)**


	4. A Mother's Love

Hey everybody! I'd like to thank Stargirl26 for helping me with this chapter. Shout out to lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose, AelitaoftheWolves, Stargirl26, Lloyd RPGFan, missIF, Ann b-010 and Alchemist15! **This is a repost!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Janet.

Batman slowly tapped his fingers on the meeting room table as his eyes shifted from hero to hero. It was almost two in the morning and the Team still wasn't back from their mission. His saw the look of fear and worry on the League's and Clark looked as white as a sheet. Now both his girlfriend and son were missing. He could practically see the Boy Scout shivering in his seat. The Dark Knight was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was in full Daddybats mode. He couldn't help the sinking feeling that he felt as another minute passed without a word. He knew that the hero part of him had to consider the possibility that something terrible happened to his little bird, but the father part of him was still hopeful.

Bruce was knocked out of his thoughts by a beeping sound echoing throughout the room. Flash looked at the computer that was searching for the team's location, but shook his head when he saw that it was still searching. As the beeping continued, everyone in the room started checking their phones. It only took a few seconds for Shayera to realize it was her phone.

"Hello." she said, answering her phone.

The other Leaguers watched as Hawkwoman's eyes shifted back and forth before slowly widening to the size of quarters. Her body started to shake and a tear slipped from under her mask. Hawkman looked at his wife with a concerned look on his face. In all their years of marriage, Katar had never seen Shayera cry. She didn't even cry when she was giving birth to their son Hector. The elder hero watched as she slowly stood up from her seat before hanging up her phone.

"Shayera, what's wrong?" he asked, staring at her with concerned eyes.

His wife just remained silent as a tear slipped from under her mask and her body started to shake. Before Katar could stand up, Shayera turned and flew out of the room as fast as she could, causing papers to whirl around the room.

"Wait!"

The winged man was about to go after her, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Hawkman turned to see Wonder woman standing behind him.

"I'll go get her." she said, flying out of the room.

The amazon princess quickly flew around the Watchtower as she searched for her teammate. Soon her super hearing picked up the sounds of someone crying. She flew towards the sound and found Shayera sitting on the balcony above the Watchtower garden with a small coal black teddy bear clutched in her hands. As the princess walked closer to her, she could see tears streaming down the soldier's face.

"Shayera?"

The winged woman slowly looked up and stared at Diana. She didn't even attempt to hide or wipe away her tears. Instead she just hugged the small bear tighter. Wonder woman sighed and sat down next to her. The two didn't have the best history, but she was willing to put that aside for now. After a minute of silence, Hawkwoman finally spoke up.

"They took him." Shayera said, almost in a whisper.

"Who?"

"The Light. They took Hector. They stole my baby." She said, hugging the stuffed animal tighter.

Diana soon put two and two together and realized that the small bear belonged to Hector. He had brought it with him when Shayera and Katar brought him to visit a few years ago. He must've given it to her for good luck.

"Tell me what happened."

The younger heroine sniffled and removed her now tear stained mask. Her usually emerald eyes were now red and puffy from crying.

"Hector's babysitter, Janet was watching a movie with him when someone broke into her house and knocked her out. When she woke up, Hector was gone and…. there was blood on the floor." She said, her voice cracking with every word.

Wonder woman immediately wrapped her arm around the woman and let her cry into her chest. Diana didn't need to be a psychic to know that this was eating her up inside. She softly hummed to Shayera as she tried to calm her down. It seemed to be working because after a few minutes, Hawkwoman's crying turned to soft whimpers. She soon sat up straight and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"We're going to find him, Shayera. You have my word."

She nodded slowly and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Diana." She said, watching as the amazon stood up.

"You coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Wonder woman nodded before heading down the hallway towards the meeting room. Hawkwoman sighed heavily before placing her mask back on her head. The Light was going to pay for taking her son. She was going to make sure of it.

Hawkwoman was about to head back towards the meeting room when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Mommy_?" the voice on the other line said.

Shayera immediately recognized it to be Hector's voice.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"_I-I'm scared. I don't know where I am. He hurt my wing."_

"Who?"

"_Me." _a much deeper voice said.

Hawkwoman's eyes turned to slits as she recognized who it was.

"Savage." She growled.

"_Very good Shayera. I have to say, you have a very cute son. It would be a shame if something happened to him."_

"What do you want?"

"_If you want to see your son again, meet me at the Jingles candy factory in Star City. Come alone."_

With that, the villain hung up the phone without saying another word. Shayera glared at her phone for the longest time before sighing heavily. She looked around the area quickly before placing her phone in her pocket and flying towards the nearest zeta beam.

A few hours later

Hawkwoman could feel her wings beginning to ache, but she could care less. All that mattered was her getting her son back. She just hoped the League hadn't followed her. She couldn't risk anything happening to her little boy. She remembered when she first took Hector to see the League.

_Flashback_

6 year old Hector Hol smiled widely as his parents lead him down the hallway of the Cave. **(A/N Watchtower wasn't built yet.) **He was practically bouncing with excitement. Today was going to be the day he finally got to meet the Justice League. He had been begging his mom for months to let him meet them, but she always said that she was too young. After lots of pleading, pouts and a couple puppy dog faces later, Hawkwoman finally agreed to bring Hector to the Cave after his 6th birthday, which was only a week ago.

Hector was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see his parents stop walking and he walked into his dad's leg and fell on the ground. Katar picked up his son and wiped the dirt off of his tiny wings.

"You alright little guy?" he asked.

Hector nodded quickly and gave Hawkman was huge grin. He smiled back at him and ruffled his fiery red hair. Shayera walked over to her son and looked him in the eye.

"Now sweetheart, do you remember what mommy told you?" she asked, in a serious tone.

"Remember my manners."

"And?"

"Don't use my mace on anybody."

"And?"

"Don't talk to Flash."

Katar raised an eyebrow at his last statement and watched as Hawkwoman smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. The soldier looked up to see Katar staring at her.

"Really Shayera?"

"What? He already corrupted you. I don't need him corrupting my son too."

Hawkman opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as soon as he saw the look Shayera was giving him. Hector laughed at his father's expression and flapped his wings happily. Watching his parents was almost as entertaining as tv.

"You ready to go inside, my little solider?" Hawkwoman asked.

Hector nodded and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. With that, the winged woman pressed her hand against the door and it swooshed open. The boy held onto Katar tighter as they walked into the large room. All eyes fell on the family as they walked further into the room. Hector's emerald eyes bounced from hero to hero as Hawkman sat him down on the meeting room table. The young Thanagarian felt a small shiver of fear go up his spine as Batman eyed him carefully. Right now, the man scared him almost as much as his mother. He tried to say something, but no words would come out of his mouth.

"So, who's this little guy?" Hal asked, breaking the ice.

Shayera pulled Hector away from the Dark Knight before standing up with him in her arms.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my son Hector. Hector, the League. That's Superman, Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Martain Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman and you've already met Batman." she said, pointing to each one of them as she said their name.

The boy quickly processed the information before raising his small hand and waving to them.

"Hi!" he said, giving them all a small smile that made all their hearts melt.

"Awwww! He's so cute!" Diana said, taking Hector into her arms. The boy giggled as her long hair tickled his skin. This made the Amazon hug the boy tighter.

"Diana, please don't kill my son." Katar said.

Wonder woman gasped and immediately loosened her grip on the child. Hector took in as much air as he could and rubbed his sore stomach. Hawkman then took Hector from Diana's arms and cradled him in his.

"You ok Hector?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine daddy."

Katar smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. If he had a weakness, it would definitely be Hector. From the moment he first laid eyes on Hector, he was like putty in his son's hand. This was the main reason why him and Shayera often disagreed on how to raise him, but they usually come to an agreement. The winged man was knocked out of his thoughts by Flash speeding up next to him and smiling at Hector.

"He's a cute kid. Are you sure Shayera's the mother?" he asked, curiously.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard an angry growl come from behind him. The speedster slowly turned around to see a very angry Hawkwoman standing behind him with her electric mace gripped firmly in her hands.

"Oh hi Shayera. Uh, gotta go!"

With that, Flash sped out of the room screaming with Shayera right behind him. Hector tilted his head to the side before turning to his dad.

"Daddy, what's wrong with him?"

"A lot of things son. We can't really do anything to help him." he said.

"Hey kid, you want to hear about the time I defeated Toy Maker?" Superman asked, trying to change the subject.

Hector's eyes immediately widened and he flew out of Katar's arms and stood in front of Clark with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

With that, the boy listened to the hero as he told his story while his mother tormented the poor speedster.

_Flashback_

Hawkwoman was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by a bright light shining in her face, causing her to fly into a tree. She quickly brushed herself off and jumped out of the tree. She landed softly on the pavement and looked up at the sign in from of the building. It was a huge neon sign with Jingles Candy Factory written in large neon green letters with images of candy beneath it. That's probably what blinded her.

The winged hero was about to another step forward when she felt eyes on the back of her neck. With a speed that would make Flash jealous, she whipped out her mace and turned around to see Diana standing behind her. The hero huffed and attached her mace to her side.

"Diana! I could've killed you!"

"Shayera, I think you and I both know that isn't probable.

Hawkwoman rolled her eyes before glancing back at the heroine.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked.

Wonder woman smirked before her eyes shifted towards the shadows. Shayera followed suit and jumped slightly when she saw the shadows move. Then, the one and only Batman appeared out of the shadows along with Superman. Hawkwoman sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Listen, I appreciate the backup, but you all need to leave. I have to find Hector."

"We know. That's why we came. You know just as well as I do that Savage cannot be trusted." Batman said.

Shayera raised an eyebrow at the Dark Knight as she wondered how he knew that Savage had sent her here. _Well he's not called the World's Greatest Detective for nothing._ Hawkwoman was about to say something else, but was cut off by a voice coming from behind her.

"Now how did I know you wouldn't come alone?"

All four heroes turned and saw Vandal Savage standing behind them with a smug expression on his face. Shayera growled at him behind charging towards him and grabbing him tightly by the collar.

"Where is my son?"

The man just stared at her chuckling evilly. Hawkwoman looked at him confused before she was suddenly grabbed by her hair and spun around quickly in a circle. She was then punched in the jaw before she was dropped on the ground like a stone. The hero looked up at her attacker slowly and her eyes widened at who it was.

"Hector?"

**Please review! =)**


	5. Against Our Own

Hey everybody! **This is a repost!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Hawkwoman stared at Hector in complete shock and disbelief. Her son, her baby boy just attacked her and he actually hurt her. Shayera had to punch herself to make sure she wasn't imaging this. Sadly, she wasn't. Superman helped the winged woman to her feet as he stared at her son just as shocked as she was.

"Hector, are you ok?" Shayera asked, staring at him.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and Hawkwoman immediately knew something was wrong when she looked into them. His usual bright emerald eyes were now a dark green and he had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"What did you do to my son?" she growled, at Savage.

"Just a little experiment. I must say, he was a fighter. I can see a little bit of you in him, but he eventually gave in. He gave in just like the others."

"Others?" Diana asked, trying to keep Shayera from murdering the villain.

As soon as the word left her mouth, the sound of metal slicing through the wind filled the air and an arrow lodged itself in the tree a few inches away from Diana. The hero looked up and was shell shocked by what she saw. Artemis along with the rest of the Team and Lois were standing next Vandal Savage with emotionless looks on their faces. The four Leaguers glanced at each other before looking back at the Team and the others. They could already tell that this wasn't going to end well. The villain smirked at the heroes' reactions and turned to the people next to them.

"Kill them." he ordered.

The group all nodded before turning to the four heroes with hatred in their eyes and weapons at their sides. The Leaguers were at a crossroad. Either fight the ones they care about or let Savage and the light win. Neither way would end well. Superman let go of Shayera and slowly walked towards the group. He glanced at them all, but he kept an especially close eye on Lois. How did Savage expect her to survive a battle with the Justice League? She didn't even have powers.

"Listen we don't want to hurt you all."

Lois and Conner growled at him loudly before jumping at the Man of Steel and slamming him into the forest behind him. The remaining Leaguers stared at scene wide eyed before glancing at each other. Before anyone could try and help the man of steel, the three leaguers found themselves in their own separate battles.

Superman groaned as Lois and Conner slammed him through five trees before throwing the hero to the ground with a loud thud. The man of steel slowly stood up and looked at the two as they walked towards him.

"Lois, Conner, this isn't you. You have to fight it."

Superboy just growled at him before bombarding the hero with quick punches. Superman easily blocked them all and grabbed the teen's forearm. He twirled the teen around and wrapped his arms tightly around his body.

"Stop struggling. You're not as strong as me. You won't get out." he said to the struggling teen in his arms.

He really didn't want to fight him, but it looked like he didn't have any other choice. Suddenly, the man of steel felt his grip starting to loosen and his eyes widened. Only a few more seconds passed before the teen completely broke free of his grip. Lois then took advantage of the hero's shock and punched him so hard in the face that it rattled his teeth.

Superman groaned as he slowly sat up. He wiped his nose and saw something he wasn't expecting. Blood. He stared at his hand completely shocked. How was that even possible? Conner was weaker than him and Lois didn't even have powers. Clark was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see the two walking towards him until the clone grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the area just outside of the arena. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and could only watch as Superboy and Lois flew towards him. The teen didn't even give him time to recover before he started punching the hero in the face over and over again, showing no mercy to the elder hero.

Clark groaned as each punch was more painful than the last. How was Conner hurting him so badly? After a few more seconds of being Conner's punching bag, Superman grabbed the clone's fist and punched him under the chin. Clark then grabbed Lois' fist and spun her around quickly in a circle. When he released her, she went flying back, but was able to stop herself at the last second. The woman and clone glanced at each other before looking down at the ground. The two then saw that the hero was no longer there. Superboy tried to use his super hearing to listen for him, but the other battles going on around them was making that difficult.

The two didn't even see Superman come up behind them until the man of steel wrapped his arms around them and started squeezing him tightly. They gritted their teeth as they tried to fight the pain, but a scream soon erupted from his throat as the pain became unbearable.

Clark felt his heart breaking at the sound of their screams and was mentally kicking himself for having to do this to them. It was already hard enough to fight Conner, but with Lois there, it was complete torture. When Superman got his hands on Savage, he was going to wish he was never born. The man of steel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he accidently loosened his grip on the two and Lois was able to get her arm free. She then elbowed the man under the chin under he released the two and Conner grabbed Clark by his arm before throwing him to the ground like a rag doll.

Superman hit the ground so hard that it created a large crater in the ground. The elder hero struggled to get back to his feet and his arms were shaking as he pushed himself off of the ground. Suddenly, an overwhelming nausea came over the hero and fell back to the ground, unable to move. His eyes shifted up to look at Lois, who had a large piece of kryptonite in her hands. Clark's vision was becoming blurry and his head was beginning to spin.

"Lois…please."

The woman smirked at her boyfriend before kicking him in the temple, knocking him out instantly.

YJYJYJYJ

Hawkwoman felt her heart break a little bit as her mace collided with her son's as they battled in the sky. The woman hated herself for having to fight him, which is why she was going as easy on him as possible. She would never forgive herself if she hurt her baby boy. After a few more minutes of clashing weapons, Shayera finally was able to knock the mace out of her son's hands and send it flying to the ground. Hector glared and attempted to hit the winged woman, but she easily caught his fists.

"Hector, it's me. It's mommy."

The boy glared at her before a small smirk came over his face. Before Shayera even try to figure out what was going on, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit her in the area between her wings. She screamed as it exploded against her back and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The winged woman looked up as Artemis walked towards her with her bow and arrow gripped firmly in her hands. Even though she didn't know the girl that well, she didn't want to hurt her.

"Artemis, put the bow down. You don't want to do this."

The young archer smirked before releasing the arrow in her hands. Hawkwoman was able to fly up before the arrow was able to touch her, but was shocked to see that it was blinking. Not only that, but it was heading right towards her.

"Motion senor arrow." She said, as she began flying around the sky trying to get away from the weapon. Shayera looked behind her and groaned when she saw that the arrow was still following her. She needed to get rid of this thing. An idea suddenly popped into Shayera's head and flew towards the nearest tree. She landed in front of it and eyed the arrow as the arrow headed right towards her. Shayera waited until the last moment until flew up, causing the arrow to explode against the tree.

Hawkwoman sighed and turned around to see that both Artemis and Hector were gone. The woman was about to take to the skies again when she heard a soft crying. Shayera walked towards the sound and immediately gasped when she saw Hector sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest as he softly sobbed. Shayera ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hector?"

"Mommy!" he yelled, with tears streaming down his face.

"It's ok, honey."

"I wanna go home!"

Hawkwoman smiled at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks. She knew he was a fighter. Hector smiled at her before wrapping his arms around his mom. Shayera snuggled against her little boy and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Suddenly, she felt electricity shoot up her spine and she screamed to the top of her lungs. The hero fell back on the ground with a loud thud. Hawkwoman looked up weakly and saw Artemis standing behind her with an electric arrow in her hand. The young thanagarian stood up and walked next to the archer.

"H-hector. Please."

The boy smirked at her before raising his fist and slamming it into her skull.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wonder woman planted her feet firmly on the ground to keep herself from flying above the forest floor as Kid Flash ran around her, causing a tornado to form. Debris from the forest floor was hitting her in the face, but she wasn't fazed. Diana grabbed her lasso from her side and spun it around. She then threw it around Wally and it wrapped around his body, stopping the speedster in his tracks. The princess spun him around, causing him to slam into M'Gann and Kaldur. Diana then used her rope to tie up the unconscious young heroes. The princess then turned around and started looking for the other members of the team.

As she was doing this, Diana heard what she thought was a muffled scream coming from the other side of the forest. The warrior quickly flew towards the sound and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Batman was trapped in some sort of electric force field with a pained look on his face. Rocket and Zatanna were standing in front of the field with smug looks on their faces.

"_Esaercni eht yticirtcele!" _Zatanna yelled, raising her hands.

The electrified force field shrunk in size, forcing the Dark Knight on his knees as the electricity surrounding him was intensified. Diana felt anger boil up inside of her and she came at Rocket as fast as she could. The girl momentum from the hit made Raquel bang her head hard against a tree trunk. The heroine fell to the ground like a rag doll and the force field disappeared.

The Dark Knight gave a sigh of relief and looked up at the princess as she helped him to his feet.

"Thanks princess."

She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the other hero. Her eyes widened when she saw that Zatanna was gone and looked around the area quickly. Before either of them could get a word out, a loud beeping sound filled the air around them. Diana looked down at the birdarang at her feet just as it exploded and sent the two back a couple feet. The Dark Knight quickly shook off his dizziness and looked at the two shadows in front of them as they came into the moon light. Bruce couldn't help but feel angry when he saw Robin in front of him. He wasn't mad at Robin. He was mad at himself for letting this happen to him.

Batman glanced over at Diana as she started to battle Zatanna. He then turned his attention back to the Boy Wonder and stood up from the ground. The two stood as still as statues as they stared at each other, neither one sure who would make the first move. After a minute of face offing, Robin threw three birdarangs at the Dark Knight, all which he dodged easily.

"Robin listen to me. You don't want to do this. You have to fight it. "

The teen growled at this and came at the Dark Knight with his nun chucks. Bruce blocked each of his blows, wanting to avoid harming the boy as much as possible. He could never live with himself knowing he hurt his little bird. After a few more seconds of this, Bruce grabbed one of his weapons and used it to throw the boy over his shoulder. Dick landed gracefully on the ground before flipping up into the tree branches.

"Come on, Robin. You know you can't from me." he said, looking at the tree tops.

Batman was about to go into the treetops too, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a piercing scream from Diana. The Dark Knight spun around at a speed that would make Flash jealous and saw Wonder woman lying on the forest floor with a pained look on her face. He immediately went to her and checked it pulse. She was alive, but her pulse was very weak. Bruce was so busy examining her injuries that he didn't even see the shadow come up behind him until the figure electrocuted the Dark Knight and he fell to the ground next to Wonder woman.

Bruce weakly looked up at Robin as he stood over him. The man growled as Vandal Savage walked over to his son and placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Finish him."

The Boy Wonder nodded and Bruce could only watch as his son's boot collided with his head.

**Please review! =)**


	6. Emotions

Hey everybody! **This is a repost!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Batman could hear muffled voices around him, but he couldn't gather up the strength to see who it was. He moaned slightly as bright light shined in front of his eyes. A few moments later, the Dark Knight opened his eyes. Batman looked around and saw that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He looked down and saw that his ribs were wrapped with thick white bandages along with his wrist. The Dark Knight felt a hand on his side and turned to see Diana sitting next to his bed with bandages wrapped around her forearm and stitches on her collarbone.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She said, tracing her finger over his cheek.

"Where am I?" he asked, still a little loopy because of the pain killers.

"The medical wing. Hawkman got nervous when Shayera didn't come back to the Watchtower and tracked the signal on her comm-link. That's when he found us."

"Robin?"

"Gone by the time the League got there." Diana said, gently forcing him back on the bed.

Bruce sighed heavily and clenched his fists together. Just the thought of Savage and the Light having his son under their complete control made the Dark Knight want to break his number one rule. If they hurt a hair on his little bird's head, he would make sure that they all pay. Batman sat up slowly and started to take the IV out of his arm. Diana immediately grabbed his hand and stared at him wide eyed.

"Diana, let me go." He ordered harshly.

"No, Bruce. I will not stand back and watch you overwork yourself."

"Diana, listen-"

"No, you listen Mr. Wayne. I know you want to find Robin as much as the rest of us do, but that can't happen if you decide to awol on us. " She said, with a serious expression on her face.

"This is my son we're talking about, Diana. I love him more than anything and I won't stand by and let him be used as a puppet for the Light who can and more than likely will dispose of him when they're done with him." Bruce said, getting up from the bed and slowly walking towards the door.

He was nearly out the door when she started talking again.

"You don't think Shayera and Katar feel the same way? Their little boy is out their being controlled by the Light. Hector's younger than Robin and he's not even trained for this kind of life yet. The Light will sooner get rid of him than the others. Shayera had to be sedated because she was ready to bash someone's head in."

Diana could feel tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the Dark Knight who hadn't moved from his spot.

"I know you love Richard and I love him too. He's the closet person I have to a son. Do I want to find him? Yes. Do I want to go find Savage and bash his head in? Of course. But I know I can't because it's not just Dickie's life at sake. There are nine other lives at sake and two of them are civilians. If you go awol on us then the Light will more than likely kill that little boy. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one to tell Shayera and Katar that their son is dead because you wanted to be selfish!"

The amazon princess was shaking with anger and she let a tear slip down her cheek. She exhaled deeply when she saw that the Dark Knight still hadn't moved from his spot in front of the door. After a few more minutes of waiting for him to move, the warrior marched over to him and spun him around. Diana immediately gasped when she saw tears in his eyes.

She didn't hesitate before pulling him into a tight hug and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Diana felt a few tears on her shoulder, but didn't comment about them.

"I can't lose him. I can't lose him again."

The princess just hugged him tighter, remembering exactly what he was talking about. It happened about three years ago. Batman and Robin were out doing their regular patrol when they were ambushed by Joker and his goons. The Dark Knight had to fight his way through an endless sea of goons until he finally reached his baby bird who was lying beaten and bloody in the Gotham street.

Batman took him to the Watchtower where the child was immediately taken into surgery. Bruce was so upset over what happened to Robin that he refused to let anyone treat his injuries until he got word of Robin. He said he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he was ok and his little bird wasn't.

After two whole days of no food, water or sleep, the Dark Knight was finally able to see Robin who had suffered from a fractured wrist, three broken ribs and major internal bleeding. Surprisingly, instead of lying on the bed of the medical wing with tubes running through him, Dick was sitting up in his bed with a smile on his face, asking if he and Bruce could get ice cream sundaes. The Dark Knight had all, but melted on the spot and agreed without hesitation.

It wasn't until a few days later that Bruce was told that one of Robin's broken ribs was half a centimeter away from puncturing his heart. If that had happened, then Batman would've been burying his son. The doctor's exact words were, "That boy's got some guardian angel."

Ever since then, Batman has been trying his best to keep his little bird safe, which meant being even more over protective than normal. But every once in a while, there's some villain who manages to steal him away.

"Bruce, we're going to find him. I promise." She whispered softly.

"I hope so."

_Meanwhile_

Vandal Savage sat at his desk as he poured some champagne into two glasses. He took one glass while his visitor took the other.

"To new victories." The villain said.

"And to many more to come." his female guest said, clanging their glasses together.

Both drank the champagne and placed their now empty glasses on his desk.

"You've done well, dear daughter. I could've never achieved this victory without your help."

"It was actually quite simple. All I had to do was convince those stupid heroes that I was just some civilian babysitter. Little did they, I had …. _other_ intentions."

"Just keep up the good work, Janet."

**Hmmmm.. Janet. Does that name sound familiar to anyone? Let me know. Please review! =)**

**Random note: Did anyone else notice that in most of the adult couples on the show, the guys are **_**way **_**older than the girls. For example: Black Canary- 24, Green Arrow- 32. Hawkwoman-28, Hawkman-39. Is this strange to anybody else?**


	7. PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED

**It is very important that you read this! I REPOSTED CHAPTERS 4, 5, AND 6 so if you don't read the revised chapters then you will be **_**very confused **_**on further chapters! Sorry for the long update. The next chapter will be up soon. Again, please read the revised chapters, because it basically changes the plot of the story. Let me know what you think about the new chapters! =)**


	8. Family Feud

Hey everybody! I'm glad you all like the new plot line! Shout out to better-in-black-since-1234, Lloyd RPGFan, Guest, Ann-b-010 and StarGirl26!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below Thank you to Lloyd RPGFan for giving me ideas for this chapter.

Klarion bounced around the meeting room happily while his cat meowed happily in his arms. The other villains in the room usually would've told the boy to stop acting like a child, but they were too wrapped up in their own happiness. Not only had they captured the Justice League's little sidekicks and two of their loved ones, but they also managed to turn them against the League. It was too perfect! Right now, the members of the Light and Psimon were in their weekly meeting, basking in the glory of their recent victory.

"I can't believe it worked! I can't believe it worked!" Klarion chanted, bouncing around the room like a jack rabbit.

"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with the sorcerer. This is a surprising yet wonderful outcome to our fallback plan." Luthor said, staring at the mind controlled heroes who were sitting across from them.

"And to think you all doubted me." Savage muttered under his breath.

Queen Bee put a hand on his shoulder and stood up.

"Well I think I can speak for us all when I say that none of us could've been possible without you."

Someone cleared their throat from across the room and everyone turned to see Psimon staring at them all, slightly irritated.

"Oh and Psimon, you too of course. You're methods of mind control are quite effective."

"Don't thank me yet, I still have a couple more tricks up my sleeve."

_On the Watchtower_

Katar Hol sighed heavily as he watched his wife sleep in her hospital bed. She had a concussion, a few bruised ribs and severe burns on her back, all of which came from their son Hector. This statement made the winged hero sigh again. He still couldn't believe that the Light was using his son as their little puppet. When Flash told him, he thought it was some kind of sick joke. That was until he saw Shayera in the medical wing. Then the realization of the situation hit him like a trunk.

Hawkman clenched his jaw at the memory of his wife being forcefully sedated and squeezed her hand even tighter. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up because he knew that he would be able to calm her down faster than the nurses could sedate her again. Besides, he didn't want her to break someone's arm. Again.

Katar heard the door to the room open and he turned to see Flash walking towards him with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

"You ok?" the speedster asked, giving his friend one of the cups.

"Still trying to process everything." he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Barry pulled up a chair and sat down next to Hawkman. He couldn't imagine the pain Katar was going through. Seeing his wife lying in a hospital, knowing his son put her there. It made Barry sick knowing that the Light was using Hector as their little puppet. He's not even a teenager yet! How low can they get?

"Katar, we're going to find him. We're going to bring him home."

"But the question is, will he be alive?"

The speedster sighed heavily and his eyes shifted to the floor. Both men knew for a fact that the Light was dangerous and they had proven on multiple occasions that they're not afraid to hurt children so the chances of finding Hector and the others alive were slim. Barry wanted to comfort the man, tell him that everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't even sure of that himself.

Flash was knocked out of his thoughts by a soft groan filling the room. The two heroes glanced at each other before looking at Shayera who was starting to wake up.

"I suggest you get out of here she sees you. I doubt you're the first person she wants to see when she wakes up." Hawkman said, squeezing Shayera's hand tighter.

Barry chuckled at the comment before patting Katar on the shoulder and speeding out of the room. As the crimson hero was running through the Watchtower, his comm-link buzzed in his ear.

"Flash." he answered, pressing the button on his comm-link.

"_Barry, we have a problem." _Superman said in his ear.

"Well shouldn't you be calling Bats instead of me?"

"_It's Wally. He's attacking Central City. You need to- "_

The speedster didn't even give the Man of Steel time to finish talking before he sped out of the Watchtower and ran over to Central City at his top speed. He was there in less than two minutes. Barry stopped in front of City Hall and was shell shocked by what he saw. Kid Flash was fighting the sea of police officers that surrounded him with anger and hatred in his neon green eyes. The man didn't need to be a psychic to know that he was being controlled.

"Flash, thank goodness you're here. Speedy's gone crazy!" a frantic police officer said, panting heavily with his hands on his knees.

"His name is Kid Flash and I know." Barry said.

"Wait. So you knowingly let your sidekick attack the city?" a rookie officer asked accusingly.

All the officers in the area grew silent and waited for the speedster to answer him.

"No. Of course not. I've actually been looking for him all night."

Most of the officers believed his story, but the rookie officer's eyes turned to slits and he glared at the speedster. He could already tell that the man didn't believe him, but he didn't have time to deal with him. He had more important matters to handle. Barry turned to the commissioner who had a black eye and what looked like a dislocated shoulder.

"Commissioner, move your men back and have them control the crowd."

"And let your sidekick destroy the city? No way." the man said, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Like you said, he's _my_ sidekick. I'm the only one who can reason with him." Flash explained.

The Commissioner processed the man's words carefully before slowly pulling a bullhorn from the side of his bullet proof vest.

"Men, fall back. Flash is here."

The officers who were still standing gave a huge sigh of relief and helped their fellow officers who were injured away from the mind controlled teen. Wally chuckled as the men quickly left and a slow smirk came over his face as Flash sped in front of him.

"Finally. A real challenge!" he exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"Kid, listen to me. This isn't you. You've gotta fight it." Barry said, walking towards him.

"The only thing I have to fight is you."

With that, the younger speedster sped towards him and started bombarding the elder hero with punches. The crimson hero easily blocked all of Wally's blows before grabbing his nephew by his arm and twisting it behind his back. Barry felt his heart twinge in his chest as Wally groaned in pain. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he didn't want him to destroy the city either.

Barry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Kid Flash had broken out of his grip until the teen grabbed him by his collar and spun him around quickly before throwing him into the building across from them.

The crimson speedster crashed through about ten walls before vibrating his molecules through the rest. The hero hit the ground hard, bouncing a little as he did. His arms were shaking as he slowly pushed himself onto his elbows. Vibrating his molecules took a lot out of him and combined with the fact he just went through a building, the speedster was exhausted. _How did he do that? _

Kid Flash sped in front of the fallen hero and kneeled down to his level.

"Give up."

"Never." he hissed through gritted teeth. Barry stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in his side.

"That wasn't a question. Give up and maybe you'll have time to save her."

"Who?" Barry asked, with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The mind controlled hero pulled out a gray cellphone and pressed a couple of buttons before showing it to the elder speedster. A woman with long red hair and green eyes was tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth and a ticking bomb was strapped to her chest. Barry immediately felt the world crumble around him.

"Iris?"

**Please review! P.S if you don't know who she is, she's Barry's wife and Wally's aunt! =)**


	9. Operation: Rescue

Hey everybody! Thank you all for your reviews and follows on my last chapter, it really made my day! Shout out to Lloyd RPGFan, StarGirl26, Ann-b-010 and Angelic Sakura Blossom.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Barry felt as if the world was caving in on him. He was breathing was heavy and his heart was aching painfully in his chest. His beautiful, amazing, magnificent wife Iris was tied to chair with a bomb strapped to her chest, helplessly listening to it as it ticked. The elder speedster was a ball of emotion. He was worried for his wife, furious at the Light for taking her and angry at himself for letting it happen. He knew he should've warned her when Hector went missing. He grabbed the phone out of Wally's hands and traced a spandex covered finger over her face, which was stained with tears. Even though he was watching a video, he couldn't help but wipe away her tears. It was one of the few habits he couldn't break. That and eating with his mouth open. Flash was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by Wally pulling the phone out of his hand.

"As you can see, your precious Iris is in a bit of a sticky situation. Strapped to her chest is a bomb that has enough power to take out the entire city of Tokyo. You have approximately four minutes left to find her and successfully disable the bomb before time is up. If you don't do this in time, then… I think we both know what happens then." Kid Flash said, with an evil/cocky smirk on his face.

Flash gritted his teeth and grabbed Wally by his collar, temporarily forgetting that he was talking to his mind controlled nephew and not a crazed villain. _Keep calm Allen, he's not aware of his actions._ The elder speedster took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Where is she?"

Kid Flash slowly pulled out a yellow piece of paper and Barry snatched it out of his hand before opening it up. _The old furniture store. Just great. That's all the way across town. _The speedster was about to take off when the mind controlled teen grabbed him by his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Remember Flash. No good deed goes unpunished."Barry glanced back at the speedster just as he sped down the abandoned street.

Flash clenched his fists before turning around and running towards the old building. He could hear people calling his name, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was save his wife. He wanted to pick her up while running his hands through her soft ginger hair and kiss her until they were both red in the face. He just hoped that he'd have the chance to.

_Meanwhile_

The remaining Leaguers were sitting in the meeting trying to plan their next move. With Hawkwoman being injured, Flash dealing with a situation in Central City and Batman on mandatory bed rest, courtesy of Wonder woman; the League needed to plan their next move very carefully. Superman stepped to the front of the meeting room table after he was promoted to temporary leader until Batman got better, or until he refused to stay in bed anymore.

"I think we all know why we're here tonight. The Light has managed to turn the ones we love the most against us and somehow given them enhanced powers. With two Leaguers injured, one handling another situation, and ten people missing we need all hands on deck. Now I know the situation the Light has put us is a difficult one."

"Difficult is an understatement." Hawkman hissed, with his hammer clenched in his hands.

Clark internally gulped at his tone and scratched the back of his neck. He really hated himself for what he was about to say.

"As I was saying, the League is in a difficult situation, but we cannot let our emotions cloud our judgment."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

All the heroes around the winged man moved over a little bit as he gave Superman a glare that could almost rival Batman's. The Boy Scout felt beads of sweat form on his brow. This was not good. He really didn't want to make the winged man angry considering Katar almost smashed his hammer through the man's head a few days ago, but he knew as leader he had to make difficult decisions. Batman has been pounding that message into his skull for years.

"Katar, we have to focus on the mission at hand; freeing Hector and the others from the Light's control. And in order for us to do that, we must… do certain things we may regret later."

The heroes in the room gasped and stared wide eyed at the man of steel as the realization of his words sunk in. Hawkman gripped his hammer tightly and it started to glow brightly. Before the man could move, Zatara who had been quiet so far, shot up like a rocket out of his chair.

"You expect us to fight the Team? Are you crazy?"

"Zatara, I know you must be upset, but-" Superman was cut off by Green Arrow.

"No offense Boy Scout, but I agree with Zatara. There's no way I'm fighting Artemis or anyone else on the Team for that matter. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her." Ollie stated, crossing his arms over his chest. The other Leaguers nodded in argument while the Man of Steel sighed heavily. _How does Batman do this?_

"Listen, I know you don't want to do this, but this is necessary. And I'm not even talking about-"

Superman was cut off by Hawkman zooming towards him at a speed that would make any speedster jealous and slammed him against the back wall. The impact didn't really hurt, but it stung a lot. Katar placed his electrified hammer in the Man of Steel's face. Clark looked up and saw that the other Leaguers were surrounding him. _Great, no way out._ _Ugh, why did Bats put me in charge?_

"I'm going to tell you one time and one time only. I won't fight my son."

"You can and you will." A voice on the other side of the room said.

Everyone turned around to see Batman standing at the doorway with Wonder woman at his side. Even without his mask, the Dark Knight was still terrifying beyond belief. Most Leaguer's especially Ollie paled as the man entered the room.

"Put. Him. Down."

Katar sighed heavily before dropping the man of steel and placing his hammer back at his side. Clark gave a sigh of relief and watched as Batman slowly walked towards him. Instead of asking how he was doing, Clark was welcomed with a hard slap to the back of the head.

"That's the last time I leave you in charge."

"Nice to see you're feeling better Bruce." He said, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

Bruce gave his signature Bat-glare and the man immediately removed his hand.

"And as for the rest of you, you _will_ do whatever it takes to complete this mission. We all took the same oath, to protect the innocent and defeat the diabolical. It is the same oath the Team took and just a few weeks ago, they were forced to follow that oath. We were all under the control of the Light and were in no control of our actions, just like they aren't now. Even though we trained and raised them, they put their emotions aside in order to complete the mission. Together, they defeated each of us, before we did anything we would regret. With their enhanced powers and abilities, the Light will probably have them terrorize a city or worse… destroy one. We will stop the Team before it gets too far, even if it means hurting them. They saved us from the Light and now it's time for us to save them."

No one said a word as they processed the man's words. Katar looked like he wanted to say something, but after a minute he let his head drop and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Bats was right. They had to stop them before they killed somebody. Even if it meant hurting them.

"Do you understand?" Bruce asked.

Everyone slowly nodded, not wanting to talk. Batman seemed satisfied and dismissed the rest of the Leaguers until they were needed. As Clark was heading out the door, Bruce clamped a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Now _that's_ how you run a meeting."

Superman groaned slightly and watched as Batman walked out the door with Wonder woman at his side. _So that's how he does it._

Back in Central City

Flash practically tore the old furniture store off of its hinges as he burst through the door. His heart was racing along with his mind as he looked around the abandoned store. The entire room was dark except for the small light that was shining from under one of the doors. He immediately sped over to it and accidently slammed his face on the locked door and fell on his back. He stood up and put his hands on the door.

"Iris, you in there?" he yelled through the door.

Barry heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door and immediately kicked it in. He knew he was going to feel that tomorrow, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting his wife back. Flash walked further into the room and immediately paled at the sight. Iris was sitting in front of him, unconscious with a large gash on her head. Barry immediately ran over to her and brushed her cheek lightly.

"Iris, I'm so sorry."

The speedster had almost forgotten about the bomb on her chest until he heard the device's ticking become louder. He looked down and all the color drained from his face. There were only 30 seconds left. _Crap. If I mess this up, us and the entire city are screwed. _

Barry took a deep breath and he stared at the many wires connected to the bomb. He eyed the yellow and blue wires carefully, remembering that most of the time one of those wires is connected to the clock. He just hoped that this was one of those times. He glanced at the clock and saw that there were only 15 seconds left. Flash's hands started to shake slightly. He needed to make a decision, now. Flash grabbed the yellow wire and closed his eyes as he disconnected it.

The speedster held his breath and braced himself for the explosion and the extreme heat. But it never came. Flash slowly opened his eyes and gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw that the clock was frozen at 8 seconds. _Man, that was too close._

Flash heard a groaned and looked up to see Iris slowly opening her neon green eyes.

"B-barry?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah babe. I'm here." He said, giving her his signature smile.

"My…head hurts."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

The speedster quickly untied her before removing the inactive bomb from her chest and picking her up in his arms like the princess she was. She laid her head against his chest and placed a hand on his heart. Just as the hero was almost to the door, he was suddenly knocked to the side, causing him to drop his already injured wife.

"IRIS!" he yelled, quickly standing up.

As soon as the speedster was on his feet, Barry lifted a few feet above the ground before being thrown against the brick wall hard enough to crack it. Flash groaned and fell to his knees. He looked up slowly and saw M'Gann and Superboy standing in front of him with Iris in the boy's arms.

"Put. He. Down." He growled.

"Don't worry." Kid Flash said, speeding next to him. "We won't hurt her, but I can't say the same thing about you." The younger speedster turned to Kaldur, who magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Finish him."

The teen nodded and created a large water hammer. Flash glanced over at Wally who was smirking evilly with his arms crossed over his chest. "Wally please. Fight it."

The young speedster bent down to his mentor's level and smirked at him. "Like I said. No good deed goes unpunished. (To Kaldur) Do it."

The Atlantean raised the water hammer above his head and Barry closed his eyes as the weapon collided with his head.

**Please review! P.S, should I have someone break free at some point in the story? =)**


	10. Too Close to Home

Hey everybody! Sorry about the long update I wasn't feeling too well, but I'm better now. **=)** Thank you all for the great reviews! I'd like to thank StarGirl26 for giving the idea for this chapter. Shout out to batmanistheshiznit, Cahayafosc, missIF, Ann-b-010, Lloyd RPGFan, Alchemist15 and StarGirl26!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Janet.

Hawkman tapped his foot on the ground rapidly as he downed his third cup of coffee. He wasn't sure whether it was from being nervous or the large amount of caffeine in his blood, but right now all he could think about was his son; whether he was hurt or scared or crying for his mommy and daddy to come save him. Just the thought of knowing that Hector was under the complete control of villains who could do anything they wanted to him made him want to puke. _If anything of them hurt Hector, I will make sure they'll be eating out a tube for the rest of their miserable lives._

The winged man suddenly heard footsteps walking towards him and looked over to see Black Canary coming towards him. The much younger hero sat down next to him and stared at his grief stricken face.

"You ok?" Dinah asked, with a concerned voice,

"Would you be in this situation?" he asked, taking a long swig of his coffee.

The heroine remained silent and the winged man assumed that she got the point. He glanced over at her and noticed the white bandage wrapped around her left forearm.

"What happened?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Shayera scratched me when I told her we hadn't found Hector yet."

"You had to get wrapped up for a scratch?"

"Katar, you know just as well as I do how Shayera gets when it comes to Hector." she said.

The elder hero nodded, internally cringing at the memory of a near homicidal Shayera chasing after him with her mace when he brought the wrong child home from the park. Good thing Janet found Hector before Hawkwoman could decapitate him. He still bruises on his back from that day.

"I'm so sorry."Katar said, somewhat surprised that Shayera hadn't torn her arm off.

"Don't worry about it. She has the right to be angry and so do you." Black Canary said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hawkman tensed slightly at her touch before sighing heavily and putting down his cup of coffee. He knew he couldn't keep his emotions bottled up forever no matter how much he wanted to. Maybe talking to her would make him feel just a little bit better.

"I'm not just angry, Dinah. I'm pissed. The Light took one of the most important people in my life and they're using him as their little puppet. I mean Hector's only twelve years old. He's just a baby; my baby." Hawkman said, his voice starting to crack.

"Katar, we're going to find him. I promise." Black Canary said, looking him in the eye/mask.

"You better or the Light won't be the only ones the League has to worry about."

With that, Hawkman stood up from the cafeteria table and walked towards the nearest door, leaving a very concerned Black Canary behind him.

_Meanwhile_

Hal Jordan sighed heavily as he flipped through the many tv channels on the Watchtower tv. He was trying to distract himself from the situation the League was stuck in and he was failing miserably. All he could think about was the Team, whether they were ok or not and what the Light was going to do next. It made the pilot's blood boil that the Light were going after the people they cared about most. This also made him feel like crap because he knew the only reason the Light knew who they cared about most was because the Light got the information from them. Even though the League was under their control, it still didn't ease their guilty consciences.

The Green Lantern sighed again and started flipping through the channels faster, trying to find something, anything to get his mind off of the situation at hand.

"- and then you add lemon"

_Next!_

"-I can't do this anymore-"

_Next!_

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

_Next!_

"Kid Flash's attack shocks Central City."

_Nex- wait! What?_

Hal's eyes widened and he quickly flipped back to the Central City News, nearly breaking the remote in the process. A distraught Cat Grant appeared on the screen in front of what looked like the remains of a building.

"Earlier today, Central City's City Hall was attacked and nearly destroyed. Citizens and officers on the scene were shocked to learn that the culprit behind the attacks was not a villain, but it's one and only, Kid Flash. After several attempts to reason with the teen, officers were forced to take action and tried to detain the young hero. They fought hard, but soon the officers were overpowered by the teen and were forced to fall back. All hope seemed lost until Flash showed up and attempted to reason with his sidekick. After a fierce battle that left the city's hero wounded, Kid Flash stopped his attack and retreated to locations unknown. Before anyone had a chance to thank the Flash for his help, the scarlet speedster sped off and hasn't been heard from since. As Central City recovers from Kid Flash's attack on City Hall, there's one question on everyone's mind. Can the Justice League and their sidekicks_ really_ be trusted?"

The Green Lantern stared blankly at the screen for a few minutes with his jaw practically on the floor. The Light not only made Kid Flash attack Central City, but they managed to shake the public's trust in the League. _Great. Just great._ That's when the reality of the situation hit him like a bus. Where was Barry? According to the news, the attack happened a few hours ago. The speedster should've been back by now.

Hal then got up from the couch and flew out of the entertainment room at a speed that would make Barry jealous. He heard the yelps of heroes who didn't see the Lantern coming, but he didn't care. He didn't have time to stop. Hal then burst into the large meeting room door, startling some of the heroes inside. Batman immediately glared at the man, annoyed that he interrupted him.

"Jordan, we're in the middle of-"

"Kid Flash just attacked Central City and Barry is nowhere to be found." Hal said, cutting him off.

Captain Marvel, Wonder woman and Superman all gasped and Batman's eyes narrowed even further. The Dark Knight swiftly turned on his heels and started typing away on his computer. The pilot didn't even have to look at the screen to know that Bats was tracking Barry's location. After a quick scan, the computer beeped and a large map of Central City appeared in the middle of the meeting room table with a blinking red dot on it.

Hal gave a small sigh of relief when he saw that Barry's signal was coming from inside of a building on the other side of Central City. _He's fine._ _He's probably just taking down some thieves or something and lost track of time. It wouldn't be the first time. _The man's relief was cut short when Captain Marvel opened his mouth.

"Uh, shouldn't he be moving or something."

The pilot choked air and stared wide eyed at the much younger hero for a second before glancing back at the unmoving dot. _Oh boy._ Hal turned and looked at Batman who typing something on his wrist computer. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, Bruce closed the computer and walked towards Hal with a swish of his cape.

"Let's go.

_An hour later_

The five heroes were flying in the javelin as fast as they could towards Flash's location. Hal was pacing nonstop at the back of the jet with his hands squeezed tightly together. The Lantern refused to sit down in his seat even when his teammates told him to. Barry was his best friend. He was even the best man at Barry's wedding, which temporarily got him on Iris' bad side because he gave his best man's speech drunk. Not his finest moment.

Hal finally got tired of pacing and sat down in the back of the ship. The hero sighed heavily before staring out the window. _You better be ok, Barry. _The five Leaguers soon arrived at Barry's location and landed the jet just a few feet from the building. GL was the first one out of the jet and he immediately started flying towards the building's entrance. Hal was about to bust down the door when a firm hand grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

The man looked up and saw Superman staring at him concerned with the other Leaguers behind him.

"Let me go Clark. We have to help Barry."

"We don't know what's in there with him, Hal."

"Clark's right. The whole place could be booby trapped for all we know. We need a plan. " Diana added, walking up beside him.

"We don't have time for a plan! He could be dying or worse!" the man exploded.

The heroes were taken back a bit at this. Hal was usually so laid back and easy going so seeing him like this was shocking. The three other leaguers turned and stared at Batman who had been silent throughout the entire conversation. The Dark Knight stepped forward, giving them all an emotionless look.

"We move in, but keep your guard up at all times."

They all nodded and slowly opened the building door. Hal used the light from his ring to help guide their way through the factory. The Leaguers immediately noticed the large dent in one of the walls with a small blood pool on the floor beneath it. Everyone's heart sank a little, but they kept calm. It was small, so Barry could still be alive.

The beeping sound coming from Batman's computer got louder as they neared a long hallway with a door at the end of it. They slowly crept towards it with their hearts beating out of their chests. The heroes soon stood in front of the door and mentally prepared themselves for what could be on the other side of that door.

After a few seconds, Hal put a shaky hand on the door knob and held it tightly. He slowly swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door. The hero then froze at the sight before him. Lying on the floor of the room was what looked like a body that was covered by white sheet. At the top of the sheet was a fairly large red spot.

The Lantern heard Diana gasp and he slowly walked towards the body. He kneeled down and stared at the body for a minute. Just the thought of his best friend lying under that blanket with pale green eyes staring up at him made him sick. What was he going to tell Iris?

Hal took a deep breath and gripped the thin sheet. He bit his lip and slowly pulled the blanket back. As soon as the face was revealed, Hal's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to this size of saucers.

"It's..not Barry."

Everyone raised an eyebrow before looking at each other.

"If it's not Barry, t-then who is it?" Billy asked.

Hal turned around slowly with a pale face.

"I-it's… Iris."

_Meanwhile_

Hawkman landed behind the tree a couple blocks from his house dressed in his civilian clothes; a basic t-shirt and jeans with a denim jacket that was specifically designed to hide his wings. He straightened out his jacket before coming from behind the tree and walking towards his house. As he was doing this, Katar could feel eyes on the back of his neck.

The man slyly reached inside his jacket and slowly pulled out his hammer. He then spun quickly and put the weapon in his follower's face. He immediately relaxed when he saw that it was just Dinah.

"Rule number one, _**never**_ sneak up behind a hawk." Katar said, putting his hammer back inside his jacket.

"Actually, rule number one is to never touch Batman's coffee; specifically his morning coffee."

Both heroes cringed at the memory of a near homicidal Batman chasing around a terrified Green Arrow after he accidently knocked over his morning coffee. They could still hear Oliver's screams as Bruce terrified him until he was as white as a sheep. Katar snapped back to reality and turned back to the heroine.

"Dinah, why are you following me?"

"I'm making sure you won't do anything you'll regret." she said, following him as he went to the door.

Hawkman rolled his eyes as he put the key into the door. He was not a child. He didn't need a babysitter, especially if that babysitter was Dinah. And the last thing he needed was for the neighbors to think that he was cheating on Shayera. Again.

Katar opened the door and sighed at the scene in front of him. Toys and broken glass were scattered on the floor. Furniture was turned over and several pictures were on the floor. The man walked over to the couch and sat down, trying to take it all in.

Dinah's eyes quickly darted around the room as she took in the damage. The living room looked like a war zone and knowing his parents Dinah was positive Hector put up a good fight. Black Canary felt her boot hit something and looked down to see a picture lying on the ground with broken glass on it. She picked it up and smiled at it. It was a picture of Hector when he was about ten or eleven on a cherry red bicycle with Katar standing next to him. He had one arm wrapped around his dad and the other holding him steady. Both males wore smiles that would light up any room.

"I remember that day. Hector begged me to get him that bike for months. And when I mean begged, I mean **begged**." Katar said, startling her.

"What made you get it for him?"

"He promised he would clean his room, eat his vegetables _and _go to bed on time for three months."

"Hard to pass up." Dinah said smiling.

"You're telling me. Plus, he was giving me the baby bird look every time we were in the same room."

"Baby bird look?"

"It's like the puppy dog look only cuter and harder to resist. Especially when he does it."

An awkward silence fell between the two heroes and Black Canary slowly handed the photo to Katar. He gave her a small smile and brushed his thumb over his son's face. The thought of never seeing Hector's smiling face or electric green eyes again made Hawkman's heart ache painfully in his chest. He pressed his nails into his hand as he tried to keep calm, but it didn't stop the single tear that made its way down his cheek.

Dinah saw this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then as if a dam had broken, a flood of emotions came pouring out of the man. All the pint up emotions from the last couple hours came pouring out of him like a river. Black Canary didn't know what to say, so instead of trying to comfort him with promises she wasn't sure she could keep, Dinah just rubbed soothing circles on the hawk's back.

"They're dead. Every last one of them. Nobody messes with my son and gets away with it." Katar hissed with pure hatred in his eyes.

Black Canary would've usually scolded him for saying something like that, but the man had the right to let off some steam. Plus she secretly felt the same way. She wanted the Light to pay for what they did and she'd make sure they got what they deserved. Dinah started looking at the damage again and then she realized something.

"What time did Janet say someone broke in?"

"Uh, 2am why?"

"Because she said they were watching a movie when someone broke in. Now even though I don't have kids, I've watched Robin enough times to know that no kid will be able to stay awake at 2am no matter how many times they say they're not tired." Dinah explained.

Katar nodded as he processed the information.

"Why would Janet lie?" he asked.

"Let's find out."

Hawkman nodded and led Dinah upstairs towards the bedrooms. Surprisingly, it seemed more damaged then the downstairs area. The walls had large dents in them from where something impacted with it. It more than likely came from Hector's mace. There were also some feathers on the floor and some blood. Katar tried to stay calm as he walked towards Hector's room. The two heroes immediately noticed the large finger marks from where somebody pried the boy's door open.

Dinah slowly pushed the door open and immediately knew that something went down here. Hector's room wasn't as messy as the other rooms, but a fight definitely happened. There were more dents in the walls and in his closet door. Katar noticed something sticking out from under his son's bed. He picked it up and saw that it was a thick cloth. The Thanagarian smelled it and immediately started coughing.

"What is it?"

"Chloroform. This rag is soaked in it."

"Whoever attacked him must've tried to knock him out while he was sleeping and judging by this mess, he didn't go down easy."

Katar smirked at that and stared at Hector's bed. _That's my boy._ Hawkman looked at one of the dent and saw that there were hairs sticking out of it. He pulled out one of the strands and glared when he saw that it was long and black.

"Savage. He did this." the man hissed.

"And I don't think he did this alone."

He turned and saw Dinah examining the impressions left on Hector's door.

"This impression wasn't left by a man."

Black Canary placed her hand over the impression and Katar's eyes widened when he saw that the imprint matched perfectly with Dinah's hand. "It was left by a woman."

**Please review! I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. I already have the next few chapters planned out! Hope you enjoyed. And don't worry, there's a method behind my madness. =)**


	11. Love in Many Forms

Hey everybody! Shout out to Lloyd RPGFan, 2 guests, StarGirl26, Alchemist15 and Ann b-010!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Janet.

Hal Jordan, for the first time in his life was completely and utterly speechless. Instead of finding the body of his best friend like he expected, instead he was looking down at the body of Barry's wife, Iris. He didn't even know how to react to the sight before him. He just stared unblinking at her body for the longest time. Hal's head was spinning and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. This was a new low, even for the Light. It's one thing going after their loved ones, but killing them was a whole new kind of evil.

The Green Lantern glanced at Iris' pale face which was stained with crimson blood and immediately felt sick to his stomach. Hal quickly ran out of the room before dropping to his knees and throwing up what little food was left in his stomach. The sight of his best friend's wife lying on the floor was just too much for him to handle. _Oh man, what I am going to tell Barry? That is if he's still alive. _

Hal felt a strong yet comforting hand on his shoulder and turned around slowly to see Captain marvel staring at him with sad eyes.

"Hal, are you ok?" he asked, stooping down to his level.

"No, not yet, but I will be. Just give me a few minutes."

Billy nodded and walked back into the room. Hal sat on the ground trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't need Batman's smarts to know that this was only the being and it was going to get worse from here. The pilot looked around before pulling out his phone and quickly typing in a number. The man placed the phone to his ear and listened to it as it rang_. Please pick up_. _Please, please, please pick up._

After about four rings, a female voice finally answered the phone.

"_Hello_?"

"Carol, thank goodness." he said, feeling his heart rate start to return to normal.

"_Hal, is something wrong_? _You sound exhausted_." the woman said, with worry in her voice.

"Where are you?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"_I just finished testing out the latest prototype and I'm about to lock up, why?" _

"Carol listen to me, I need you to stay there. Don't let anyone in and lock all the doors. I have a gun in the top drawer on my desk. Take it and hide in the back room. I'll come get you soon." Hal explained, standing up.

"_Why what's going on_? _Hal talk to me_."

"Carol, just do it. Your life may depend on it."

"_But-_"

"Carol please! I can't lose you!" he snapped accidently.

Hal waited for her to respond and groaned softly when she didn't. _Great, she must've hung up._ Just when he was about to put his phone up her voice stopped him.

"_Ok. I'll do it_."

The Green Lantern gave a huge sigh of relief and smiled softly. If anyone touched his Carol, he would make sure they'd end up in a body cast for the rest of lives.

"Thank you. I gotta go now"

"_Alright."_

Hal stared at his phone as a certain three words replayed themselves in his mind over and over again as if they were begging to come out. If he didn't say this now, then he may never get the chance.

"Carol?"

"_Yes Hal."_

"I love you."

He didn't need to see her face to know that she was smiling like a child on Christmas morning with a light pink tinting her cheeks.

"_I love you too. Be safe."_

With that, his girlfriend hung up the phone and let his head hit the concrete wall behind him. The pilot screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to push back the stinging sensation that was threatening to take him over. Hal glanced down at his wallpaper which happened to be a picture of Carol. He couldn't wait until this was all over so that he could run his fingers through her long dark brown hair and gaze into her chocolate brown eyes like there was tomorrow. _I will protect you. I promise._

"_Hopefully." a female voice said in his head._

His head shot up and he immediately knew who it belonged to.

"_M'Gann? Where are you?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to find out. Now I have a little deal for you and you alone."_

The Green Lantern's eyes shifted towards the room next him. He looked inside and saw his teammates on their communicators. They were probably contacting the League and the police.

"_And don't even think about calling your teammates. You can't see me, but I can most certainly see you. Now as for our deal, I'm going to give you a choice. It's quite simple actually. Mrs. West in there isn't really dead. She's under a spell that makes her seem like she's dead. If the spell isn't lifted in two hours, she will die. I will give you one chance and one chance only to save her and her little bundles of joy."_

Hal's eyes widened at M'Gann's words. Iris was pregnant? With twins? When did this happen? Why didn't Barry tell him? Did Barry even know? All these thoughts raced through the pilot's mind at once. He couldn't let Iris and her unborn children die. He'd never be able to live with himself. Hal sighed heavily before mentally speaking to the teen.

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_There's a necklace on the ground a few feet away from you. Go get it and pick it up."_

The pilot looked around the large room and saw something sparkle against the moon light. Hal walked towards it and picked it up. It was a silver moon necklace with a star attached to it.

"_Good. Now put it on. Make sure no one will be able to see it."_

Hal did as he was told and put on the necklace. He then placed it inside of his costume so that no one would be able to see it. The pilot felt a tingling sensation run through his body, but it quickly passed.

"Now wha-"

The man was cut off by a loud gasp filling the space followed by coughing. Hal ran in the room and his eyes widened at what he saw. Iris lying on the ground wide eyed as she coughed uncontrollably. She still had her head wound, but other than that she looked alright. The Leaguers in the room looked at each other wide eyed.

"How is that possible? I didn't hear her heart beating." Superman said, scratching the back of his head.

Hal was frozen in place as he stared at the scene for a while longer. He couldn't believe the mind controlled teen was telling the truth. The man was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Batman yelling at him.

"Don't just stand there Jordan. Call the Watchtower and tell them to prep the med room."

The Green Lantern nodded his head quickly and pressed the button on his comm link. As he was doing this he heard M'Gann's voice in his head again.

_Remember Hal, no good deed goes unpunished._

_Meanwhile_

Katar paced back and forth in his living room as he's done for the past fifteen minutes. He refused to sit down even when Black Canary told him to. He still couldn't believe that Janet had not only lied to him, but helped Savage kidnap his son. The hawk was teetering on the edge of anger and confusion. He couldn't figure out why she helped him in the first, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted his son back.

Hawkman heard the soft click of Dinah's heels as she walked back into the living room with an irritated look on her face.

"Well?"

"I'm running the DNA on the hair you found to confirm it was Savage's, but I can't contact anyone on the League. They must be on a mission. Looks like it's just you and me now." she said, sitting down next to him.

"Great." he said sarcastically.

Dinah resisted the urge to roll her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I said was here to keep you from hurting somebody. I didn't say I wanted to keep you from finding Hector. We already know that Hector is still alive, that's the most important thing."

"Yeah but the question is, how long will the Light keep him that way?"

Black Canary sighed as she looked at the man's solemn expression. She couldn't even imagine the pain Hawkman was going through, not to mention the guilt. He was the one who hired Janet in the first place. As Dinah mentally went over the evidence from the last few hours, there was one question that kept popping up in her mind. Why did Janet help Savage in the first place? And how did she leave those impressions on the door?

"Do you happen to have a picture of Janet?"

"Yeah."

Hawkman pulled out his wallet and started searching through the pockets. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for and gave it to Dinah. Black Canary immediately raised an eyebrow at the picture of the babysitter who was sitting next to a sleeping Hector.

"Something wrong?" Katar asked, noticing the strange look on her face.

"No it's just… I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, but I just can't figure out where." Black Canary said, staring at the picture.

Katar moved closer to her and stared at the picture too. He still remembered the look on Shayera's face after they hired Janet as their babysitter. She said there was something off about her, but she couldn't figure out why. Hawkman just brushed it off as her being paranoid and eventually Shayera dropped it. Now he wished that she hadn't.

Suddenly, a beeping noise knocked both of the heroes out of their thoughts. The two turned around and saw that Dinah's laptop was flashing on and off on the table behind them.

"That should be the DNA results." Dinah said, hopping up from the couch.

Hawkman watched as the much younger hero clicked on the screen before her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What's wrong?" Hawkman asked.

"T-the hair isn't S-savage's."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I-it's a paternal match to his DNA."

Katar eyes widened and he flew over to her at the speed that would make Flash jealous. He held up the picture of Janet next to the picture of Savage and the hawk immediately let out a very long string of curse words, some in English and some in Thanagarian.

"Janet didn't help Savage because she was scared she helped him because she's his daughter."

_Watchtower_

Iris West Allen groaned softly as a dull beeping sound woke her up. She slowly opened her neon green eyes and immediately squinted as bright lights shined in her eyes nearly blinding her. She raised her hand to cover her eyes and soon realized that she had an IV sticking out of it. The reporter slowly looked away from her hand and down at her body which was now dressed in a white hospital gown. Iris then raised her hand to her head and felt the white bandage wrapped around it. The woman started mentally panicking and sat up quickly. _Where am I? How did I get here? Where's Barry?_

The woman was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by a sturdy hand suddenly appearing on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact and knocked the hand off her shoulder. Iris immediately relaxed when she saw that it was just Hal.

"I see you're feeling better." he said, giving her a smile.

"Hal, where am I?"

"The Watchtower; the Watchtower's medical unit to be exact. You took a pretty nasty blow to the head."

Iris touched the bandage wrapped around her head again and as if a switch was turned on, her memories from the previous day came flooding back to her. The woman then shot up and searched the room for her husband.

"Where's Barry?" she asked.

Hal sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't want to answer her, but he knew that Iris wouldn't give up.

"We don't know."

Those three words were like a stake in the woman's heart and she let a couple tears slip from her eyes. Iris refused to let her mind wonder to all the negative thoughts that were in the darkest corners of her mind. '_Barry's not dead. He's probably just injured. Yeah, that's it. He's injured and can't call anybody.' _She tried to convince herself, but was failing miserably.

Iris soon gave up her efforts and put her head in her hands as she cried. Hal took the weeping woman in his arms and let her cry into his chest. One thing Hal hated was to see a woman cry especially when he's the one who caused her to cry. The man rubbed soothing circles on her back as he tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Iris. We're going to find him. I promise." He said, looking her in the eye.

The woman bit her lip before nodding her head and placing her hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations by the way. You'll make a great mother."

The reporter looked up at him with a stunned look on her face.

"H-how did you know I was pregnant?"

"We tested your blood and saw that your hormone levels above normal. Then we did an ultrasound." Hal explained.

Iris accepted the answer and rubbed her hand on her stomach with a small smile on her face. Hal on the other hand was silently cursing himself. Well, he didn't _technically_ lie. That is how _the League_ found out she was pregnant, but he knew long before anybody else thanks to M'Gann. The pilot's mind then shifted to the necklace that was hidden under his costume. What did it do and more importantly, what was so special about it that the Light would reverse the spell?

The man was knocked out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the med room door. The Green Lantern turned to see Shayera standing in the doorway with a bandage wrapped around her midsection. Hal stood and walked towards her, slightly surprised that she was standing there.

"Hey, you feel better?"

"Yeah just a few bruises, but right now all I want to focus on is getting my son back. She said, gripping her mace in her hands.

"Wait, you got released? How'd that happen?" Hal asked in disbelief.

Shayera chuckled and gave him a small yet devious smile.

"It was really simple. After I woke up from being sedated twice I told the nurses that if they didn't let me find my son I would hunt them down one by one with my mace." She said innocently.

Hal's eyes widened behind his mask and he backed away from her slowly. This caused the hawk to chuckle and flap her wings in amusement.

"There's the Shayera I know and fear." He said, patting her shoulder.

She smirked at him and turned to walk away from him when the alarm in the Watchtower went off with red lights flashing on and off.

"Attention all Leaguers, report to the main deck. Repeat all Leaguers report to the main deck." Batman ordered over the intercom.

Both heroes glanced at each other before flying towards the main deck.

"Bats, what's going on?" Hal asked in his comm link.

"Happy Harbor is under attack."

"By who?" Shayera asked.

"The team."

**Please review! Help me get to 82 reviews! =)**


	12. 3-0

Hey everybody! Shout out to Alchemist15, StarGirl26, PurplePixie5, evilfryingpangirl, Guest and Lloyd RPGFan!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Janet and another character at the end.

Vandal Savage chuckled evilly as he watched his "servants" terrorize Happy Harbor via video camera. Scared citizens were running all over the place trying to get away from the mind controlled heroes that were destroying the city. For once in his 50,000 years of life, the villain was content. He had finally done the impossible. He had shaken the world's trust in the Justice League and having their little sidekicks as his helpers was just icing on the cake. Why hadn't he done this sooner? Instead of focusing on killing the team, he should've followed the old saying. If you can't beat them, join them. Or in this case, force them to.

The villain was so wrapped up in the scene that he didn't even hear the soft clicking of heals against the concrete floor until a hand touched his shoulder. The man looked up and smiled when he saw that it was his daughter.

"Janet, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure that you were ok. I mean you've been cooped up in here for almost an hour. The others are worried about you."

"Don't worry dear daughter, I'm fine. Now sit back and watch the show."

_Happy Harbor_

A blond haired girl around six years old watched in silence as the young heroes she looked up to destroyed her town. She was hiding under a table at the restaurant her and her mom were eating at when the chaos started and she couldn't find her anywhere. The little girl yelped when she heard another explosion followed by screaming. The blond hugged her teddy bear to her chest as tears slipped from her brown eyes. Why were they doing this? She thought heroes were supposed to help people, not hurt them.

Suddenly, the table the little girl was hiding under was lifted up and thrown to the side like it was nothing. The six year old jumped and looked up at the dark figure standing in front of her. She slowly crawled away from it and the figure followed her until her back was pressed against the wall. As the moonlight hit its face, the girl saw that it was Superboy. His breathing was heavy and he glared at her like a wolf staring down its prey.

"Pwease don't hurt me." She said through her terror.

The clone smirked at her before his eyes started to glow a dark red. The little girl gasped and hugged her teddy bear to her chest as tight as possible. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against her bear's. Suddenly, the girl felt a breeze zoom across her face followed by a loud thud echoing throughout the room. The child opened her eyes and saw the Man of Steel kneeling down in front of her.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

She shook her head and held her bear tighter.

"I can't find my mommy."

"Don't worry I'll help you find your mommy, but right now I need you to go with Green Arrow ok." He said, just as the archer entered the nearly destroyed restaurant.

The little girl nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the archer's neck as he picked her up and ran out of the building with her. Superman sighed heavily and stood up. He slowly walked over to the pile of rubble that Superboy was under and started brushing away some of the debris. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the rubble and grabbed his wrist in a death grip. Before the man could react, he was spun around in a circle quickly before he was suddenly released, causing him to crash through the restaurant wall and land hard on the street. _I think that got their attention._

Clark groaned as the pain of the impact seemed to travel up and down his spine for a few seconds before it finally subsided. As the Man of Steel started to push himself off the ground, someone grabbed his arm and put it over their shoulder. He glanced over and saw that it was Diana.

"Diana stop, I'm fine."

"Clark, for once in your life shut up and let someone help you." she said, walking him over to where the other Leaguers were gathering.

Batman moved to the front of the group and looked around at everyone causing them all to stop their conversations. The Dark Knight noted that Black Canary and Hawkman had just arrived at the scene a few moments before he stepped forward, but didn't say anything about it. He'd deal with them later, but right now he needed to make sure that the Leaguers that were here were focused on the mission at hand.

"Are all the civilians cleared out?" he asked, pressing the button on his comm link.

"Yeah, the police are keeping them in the subways until you us the ok. Me, Hal and Zatara are making sure the Light won't have any more surprises for us down here." Captain Atom explained over the link.

"Good, Batman out. (To the other Leaguers) Now remember, do not let your emotions get the better of you. It's not the Team we're going to be fighting, it's the Light and they've already proven that they're not afraid to hurt somebody. Do whatever it takes to complete this mission. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when are you going to give up?" a voice asked, startling some of the Leaguers.

Batman's eyes turned to slits as he instantly recognized the voice. It was the same voice that he had heard every day for four years and woke up every morning just to hear. It was the voice of his son and partner, Robin. The Dark Knight turned around to see Robin walking towards him with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. The rest of the team, followed by Hector and Lois weren't far behind.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

This caused the teen to give his signature cackle, which made the Dark Knight's heart ache in process. _Focus Bruce, it's not him. No matter how much you want it to be. _

"Oh Bruce. Do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Robin, listen to me. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

The Boy Wonder gave his mentor a smirk before turning to his teammates and then looking back at him. "Then let the fun begin." Robin threw down several silver pellets that immediately exploded when they made contact with the ground causing a thick black smoke to surround everyone.

A red and yellow blur sped through the crowd of heroes, giving them each a punch in the stomach or two. The teen then attached placed a yellow collar around Green Lantern (John), canceling out his powers before he punched the man in the throat and the head. The man fell to the ground unconscious. Before the Man of Steel could react, Robin jumped on his back and slapped an inhibitor collar laced with kryptonite around him. The man of steel let out a choked gasp as his strength disappeared and he fell to his knees. Wonder woman bent down to help him, but was grabbed from behind by Lois and thrown into a building across the street.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman flew up above everyone so that they could get a visual on their attackers and soon came face to face with their worst nightmare. Hector was flying right across from with his mace griped tightly in his hands and an angry expression on his face. The two heroes glanced at each other with solemn looks before looking at their son.

"Hector, you have to snap out of it. We don't want to hurt to you." Katar said, flying a little closer to him.

The boy let out a battle cry before flying towards Katar, trying to knock him out of the air. The winged man moved to the side before his mace to make contact with him. Hector growled and started swinging his mace like a baseball bat. Shayera felt completely helpless as she watched her son and husband battle in the sky, weapons clashing with each other creating a light blue spark.

"Shayera!" Katar yelled, trying to get his wife's attention.

Shayera just floated there completely frozen. She was torn between helping her husband and her son. She was in a no win situation. The winged woman was knocked out of thoughts by her husband yelling her name again. Hawkwoman looked up just as Hector kneed his father under the ribs and threw him to the ground like a rag doll.

"Katar!" she yelled, flying down towards him.

The winged man groaned as he grabbed the area under his ribs before falling back on the ground unconscious. Hawkwoman suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and turned to see her son standing behind her with his mace in her face.

"Any last words?" he asked, raising his hammer above his head.

"Hector honey, I don't want to hurt you."

The boy smirked and brought his mace down only to have the base gripped by his mother.

"But I will if I must."

She flipped her son over her shoulder and landed with a thud on the ground behind her. He slowly lifted himself off the ground before smirking and flying high above the ground. Shayera sighed heavily before following her son around the sky. _I hope you're right Bats._

YJYJYJ

Hal paced back and forth in front of the subway station were the civilians were. His mind kept drifting back to the necklace that was hidden under his uniform. What did it do and more importantly, why did the Light want him to put it on so bad? The Green Lantern was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by someone pounding on the door in front of him. He turned to Zatara and Captain Atom who were already in battle stance. He walked towards the door only to be thrown back as it was kicked off the hinges. He landed against the wall with a loud thud before falling to ground.

The two other Leaguers looked at each other wide eyed before looking back at the three figures in the doorway. As they stepped into the Light, they saw that it was Zatanna, M'Gann and Raquel. The three girls slowly stepped into the room and smirked at the heroes before them. Before the other two Leaguers could even take a step forward, M'Gann's eyes started to glow and they both fell to the ground unconscious. The girls then turned their attention to Hal who was struggling to get off the floor.

"Hurts doesn't it? That's what you get for interfering with our plans." Rocket said, kicking him in the ribs which caused the man to fall face first on the ground.

_Ugh, why does it hurt so much? _Hal thought as he slowly pushed himself off the floor, gripping the wall for dear life. The mind controlled heroines laughed at his misery before Miss M stretched out her hand and lifted the Green Lantern a few feet above the ground. She then slowly clenched her hand into a fist, tightening her hold on the hero and slowly crushing him. Hal nearly screamed from the intense pain he was feeling and he was surprised he hadn't lost consciousness yet. After a minute the Green Lantern swallowed his scream and was able to concentrate long enough activate his ring and use it to fling the three girls across the room.

All three landed against the back wall with a loud thud and M'Gann released her hold on him. The hero landed gracefully on the ground before slowly standing up. The pain in his ribs was radiating from his stomach to his toes. _What's going on? I shouldn't be hurting this much. _Then as if a light bulb was turned on, Hal remembered the necklace under his uniform. He quickly grabbed hold of it and tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come off.

"Why won't this come off?" he asked, pulling on the item.

"You've had it on too long. The chain has integrated itself into your nervous system. It's a part of you now." Zatanna said, brushing herself off.

The Green Lantern unintentionally released the item before staring at it wide eyed. M'Gann took advantage of his distraction and looked at him with glowing green eyes. Hal immediately fell to his knees with his head in his hands.

"Another feature of our little gift is that it intensifies your pain to extreme levels." M'Gann said, standing up.

"Not only that, but it also prevents you from passing out; which means we get to do whatever we want to you and you'll feel nothing but pain." Rocket added.

The hero groaned as the pain in his head became more intense and he placed his head between his legs. The closer they walked towards him, the more intense the pain was. Zatanna bent down and grabbed the hero by his hair, forcing him to look at her.

"If you want the pain to stop, all you have to do is answer a few questions. First question, where is Carol?"

Hal's eyes snapped open and he glared at her.

"Screw. You." He said, temporarily forgetting he was talking to a mind controlled fourteen year old girl. The teen smirked before turning to the girls behind her.

"Hey girls, let's play a game."

YJYJYJ

Black Canary tried to contain her emotions as she screeched for the third time trying to hit Artemis, but she flipped out of the way at the last minute. The archer fired several exploding arrows at the woman which would've hit her if it wasn't for Green Arrow who pushed her out of the way at the last moment.

"Was she always this aggressive?" Ollie asked, helping Dinah off the ground.

"She has a temper, but nothing like this. The Light must've increased her anger somehow."

_Just great. The last thing we need is an angry Artemis. Especially an angry __**mind controlled**__ Artemis. _Ollie thought as he loaded an arrow onto his bow before firing it. The archer dodged it easily before smirking at her mentors.

"Is that all you got?" she asked.

"Artemis, listen to me. You have to-" Black Canary was cut off by Captain Marvel and Icon slamming into her after before thrown around like used rag dolls by Superboy.

"Dinah!" Ollie yelled.

Green Arrow turned back to his protégée who was chuckling evilly. Both of their eyes met and they stood in front of each other staring. Both archers gripped the arrows in their hands and pulled back their strings.

"Artemis, don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Please, put the bow down." He said, stepping closer to her.

The younger archer kept the same harsh glare on her face and gripped the bow string tighter if that was even possible. Ollie bit his lip as he looked into her grey eyes. That little sparkle that she had every time she put on the costume wasn't their anymore. Instead it was replaced with the cold eyes hardened by training and pain that she had when she first met him. He knew the real Artemis was still in there somewhere, he just had to bring her out of the mental jail she was trapped in.

"Artemis, please."

The archer stared at him as if she were trying to bore holes in him before she slowly loosened her grip on the string and lowered her weapon. The girl let out a choked sob before Ollie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Arty. It's over." He said, running his fingers through her long blond hair.

The girl nodded with her face still pressed against his chest. The elder archer was too busy comforting the girl that he didn't even notice the arrow that was still in her hand was slowly moving towards him until she jammed it right in his femoral artery. The man felt his breath catch in his throat and he fell to the ground with a thud. He could feel the blood seeping out of the wound and staining his costume.

"You're right. It is over." She said, placing another arrow right above his heart. Just as she was about to jam it into his chest, an arrow came out of nowhere and sliced her hand, causing her to drop the arrow. Said arrow then embedded itself in the ground before it exploded, sending Artemis back a few feet. A mind controlled Kid Flash picked her up before running off with her.

The injured man looked up and stared wide eyed at the person in front of him.

"Roy?"

"Hey Ollie." He said, bending down and checking his wound.

"I-I thought y-you were mad at m-me." Oliver stuttered.

"Hey, just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I want you dead."

Red Arrow heard the padded sounds of footsteps and turned to see Black Canary walking towards him with Aquaman right behind her. The woman knelt down beside Ollie and handed her jacket to Roy while trying to keep calm.

"How bad is it?" Arthur asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Bad. Looks like she severed his femoral artery. He needs surgery. Now."

Dinah nodded her head quickly before putting a shaky hand to her communicator, but only got static. The woman cursed loudly before trying it again. _Come Bats, pick up. What are you doing that's so important?_

YJYJYJ

Bruce dodged weapon after weapon as he chased Robin through the winding hallways of a building he entered, trying to catch up to him. The two had been fighting nonstop and Bruce was starting to feel the effects of it. He pushed back the aching in his muscles and continued to chase after his son. Suddenly, Bruce heard the footsteps stop and the room was filled with a creepy silence. Batman's eyes shifted back and forth before he spun around and his fist connected with Robin's bow staff, gripping it tightly.

"You should know by now that nobody can sneak up on me." Bruce said.

Robin smirked before flipping onto the man's shoulders and jumping into the shadow covered rafters. Batman shot his grappling above his head and used it to pull him into the rafters. The man put the item back in his utility belt and slowly crept around the metal beams.

"You can't hide from me Robin. I'm the one who taught you about the shadows."

Dick's signature cackle echoed throughout the area and the sound of metal slicing through the wind filled the air. Bruce ducked down mere seconds before a birdarang embedded itself in the beam where his head would've been. He wrapped his cloak around himself as the weapon exploded, filling the air with smoke. He then jumped down from the rafters, landing gracefully on the ground. Robin jumped down in front of him a few seconds later. The boy immediately ran at him with his nun chucks, striking every place he could see, but Bruce dodged every one of them. After a few seconds of this, Batman grabbed one of his nun chucks before throwing him over his shoulder.

The boy landed on with a loud thud on the ground. Bruce walked over to him and reluctantly twisted his son's arm behind his back. The teen groaned loudly as he tried to break free of the iron tight grip that was holding him. Bruce had to keep reminding himself over and over again that this was the Light he was fighting and not Robin. But that didn't make him feel any better about it.

"Face it Robin. You can't beat me."

"No, but I can stall you."

Batman raised an eyebrow at him before his communicator let off three loud beeps in his ear. The man sighed heavily before pressing the small button.

"Batman here."

"Bats, where have you been?! I've been calling you for almost ten minutes! Artemis severed GA's femoral artery and he's losing blood fast. J'onn is out of it and Ollie's too unstable to fly to the Cave. We need you here now!" Dinah yelled/ screeched in his ear.

Bruce felt his stomach drop. Ollie had been bleeding for ten minutes? Even with the wound tied, he would still need a blood transfusion and surgery that he may not even make it through. In other words, Ollie was royally screwed. The Dark Knight was knocked out of his thoughts by Robin chuckling.

"Oh Bruce. What a dilemma you have here. Either take down your son or let one of your closet friends die. Tell you what, if you let me go now, you'll have time to save your teammate; unless you can live with having someone else's blood on your hands."

Batman sighed heavily before releasing his grip on the boy. He immediately flipped upward and landed on his feet. He smirked and crossed his hands over his chest.

"This isn't over. We will meet again." Bruce said.

"And I'll be waiting."

With that the Boy Wonder stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

_Meanwhile_

Flash groaned as he tried to vibrate through the thick metal chain around his ankle for the fourth time, but it wasn't working. The speedster finally gave up and fell back on the ground with a thud. He didn't know how long he had been locked in this windowless cement brick room. Minutes, hours, possibly days? All he knew was that he was starving and he was growing weaker by the minute.

Barry closed his eyes as he thoughts drifted to his wife Iris. He didn't even know if she was alive. What if she was being tortured right now, begging for him to come save her? The thought made the speedster's heart ache in his chest. He never wanted this for her. When they got married, he promised to protect her. To protect her from the scumbags that wanted to kill him. He wanted to have kids with her and wanted them to grow old together. But that may never happen now. (**A/N: He doesn't know she's pregnant yet.)**

The man was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by the metal door on the other side of the room opening. He looked up and growled when he saw Lex Luthor walked through the door with his hands at his sides.

"My, my, my, the great Flash lays before me so helpless and vulnerable. I never thought I'd see the day." He said, with a smirk on his face.

Barry just glared at him with gritted teeth and clenched palms. The well-dressed man looks almost amused at this.

"What do you want Luthor?"

"You heroes think you know me so well. Always asking for favors but never returning. And in most cases, you'd be right, but I've got something else for you. The League is losing miserably and it'll only be a matter of time before your little sidekicks destroy them. I want to offer you a chance to save yourself and walk out of here with only _minor_ injuries. All you have to do is tell me where Carol Ferris is."

Barry's eyes widened behind his mask as he heard the name. There was no way he'd tell him where Carol was. He wouldn't do that to Carol or Hal. Plus, he didn't know what he'd do to her. Flash looked up at Luthor in disgusted and as if reading his mind, the business man smirked before snapping his fingers. Immediately, two bulky guards entered the room with guns and bats in hand. The speedster felt his heart speed up but he refused to let Luthor see him sweat.

"Put him out of his misery."

With that, Luthor walked out of the room leaving the two guards alone with the speedster. One of the guards walked forward and cocked his gun before putting it against Barry's spinal cord.

"Any last words, hero?" he asked.

"You won't get away with this. We will win."

Both guards glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. The speedster sighed as his hope faded and the acceptance of death set in. Just as the guard was about to pull the trigger, electricity shot up the man's spine and he fell to the ground dropping the gun in the process. The other guard didn't even have time to react before he met the same fate and fell to the ground unconscious.

Flash's eyes quickly scanned the room before they finally landed on the dark figure that just dropped from the ceiling. As the figure walked towards him, he saw that it was a female; a specifically, a teenage female. His first thought was that it was one of the girl's one the team, but then he realized that none of the girl's on the team were that tall. She was a good 5'9, 5'10.

Flash's suspicions were confirmed as the figure walked into the Light. This girl wasn't on the team. In fact, he'd never seen her before. The dark skinned girl was about 15 or 16 with long dark brown hair and a black mask that framed her light green eyes. She was wearing a black jacket with a purple tank top and leather pants. Her combat boots clicked on the floor as she walked towards him with an expressionless face. The girl reached inside of her jacket and pulled out something.

Barry took a deep breath as he waited for the electric shock he was expecting to receive, but it never came. Instead the girl slid the item towards him before beginning to unchain him. Flash looked at it and immediately realized that it was an energy bar and a fairly large one at that. The speedster thanked his lucky stars before stuffing the item down his throat. He felt his strength return just as the girl undid his chains. She grabbed his hand and helped him off the floor.

"You feel better?" she asked.

"Much. Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get out of here before those idiots find us."

The girl grabbed his hand again before pressing the button on the inside of her glove. Within seconds, the two disappeared out of the room and reappeared in front of the remains of what looked like a city. Flash stared wide eyed at the scene before turning to the girl who just wiped the dust off of a sign that said 'Welcome to Happy Harbor'.

"What happened here?"

"The League happened. They got into a fight with their sidekicks and well… this is the outcome. Now come on, we need to get to Mount Justice and regroup with the rest of the League." The teen explained, as she began to walk through the rubble.

"Yeah, that would- wait a minute, how do you know about Mount Justice? And how did take out those guards? Whoareyou?Whydidyousaveme?WhereisIris?Didyo-"

The speedster's fast paced talking was cut off by the teen placing a gloved hand over his mouth.

"First things first, I need you to calm down. I can't help you if you go all speedster talk on me. Got it?"

Barry nodded and the teen slowly removed her hand.

"Good. Now to answer what questions I understood, I know a lot of things about the League and basically everyone on it, I used my nunchucks to emit an electric shock that would render both guards unconscious, I saved you because I'm one of the good guys and as for my name… call me Eclipse."

**Please review! This took me soooo long to write! =)**


	13. The Turn Around

Hey everybody! Shout out to Lloyd RPGFan, Purple Pixie5, Guest, Ann b-010, Alchemist15, StarGirl26 and little nightingale2! Thank you to all my fans! You all keep me writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below expect for Janet and Eclipse.

Dinah sat by Ollie's hospital bed with her hand wrapped around his unmoving one. She wanted to make sure she was the first person he saw when he woke up. The man's femoral artery had been severed and he lost a lot of blood so the fact that he made it through surgery was a blessing in itself. If Batman hadn't got there when he had, they would've lost him. And to make things even worse, Hal was nowhere to be found so now the League was down three people.

The blond heroine sighed as she listened to the continuous beeping of the heart monitor. She wanted more than anything to see him smile and listen to him tell a corny joke which she'd laugh at enough though it was lame. The logical part of her knew that was unlikely, but the loving girlfriend part of her was still hopefully.

The woman was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't footsteps coming towards her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the arm behind her before flipping the person over her shoulder and onto the ground. Dinah gasped when she saw that it was Roy.

"Roy, are you ok?" she asked, helping him off of the floor.

"Peachy." He groaned, through gritted teeth.

The red head rubbed his sore side before staring at Ollie lying in his hospital bed. His face was slightly pale and his chest rose rhythmically up and down while the rest of his body was completely still. He didn't take his eyes off of his father for one second as he walked over to him and kneeled down by his bedside. The blond smiled at the scene since it was the first time the 18 year old had shown any affection towards his mentor since the 4th of July. Black Canary slowly walked over to him kneeling down next to him.

"How'd you know we were in trouble?" she asked.

"You kidding me? It was plastered all over the news and on the police scanners. Most of the cities are divided between trusting you and wanting you all arrested."

"Just great." Dinah said with a heavy sigh. Then she turned to him with a smirk on her face. The young archer saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"There were plenty of other fights going on, plenty of heroes that needed help and yet you came directly to me an Ollie. Why?"

The archer just shrugged and turned his head towards Ollie. This caused Dinah to roll her eyes and grab his shoulder comfortingly.

"Roy, I know you still care about Ollie and no matter how much you deny it, I know it's true. You wouldn't have reacted the way you did if you didn't. Listen I know you two haven't really been on speaking terms since you went solo, but-"The woman was cut off by Roy staring at her with sad eyes as shaky palms.

"I never got the chance to tell him… that I was sorry. Now I never may." He said, lowering his head a little and squeezing his ex-mentor's hand a little tighter.

Dinah felt her heart ache at his words and squeezed his shoulder tighter. She couldn't imagine the guilt he was probably feeling right now. The blond was about to say something when Superman burst into the room, somewhat out of breath.

"Clark what's wrong?"

"Flash's here and he brought a friend."

Both heroes glanced at each other before following Superman out of the room. As they walked into the main area of the Cave, they could see all the Leaguers crowding Flash who had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. Next to him was a tall teenage girl dressed in purple and black clothing who she'd never seen before.

"Flash, are you alright? Everyone's been worried sick." She asked, walking over to the speedster.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to this one. She totally saved my life." He said, patting Eclipse on head lightly. She gave him a small smile before putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And the she would be?" Captain Atom asked, giving the girl a questioning look.

The girl turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Eclipse at your service." she said, reaching her hand out for the man to grab. The man slowly took the girl's hand and shook it, slightly surprised on how hard her grip was.

"Well thank you for your help Eclipse. The League really appreciates it." Superman said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet, Clark. My work's just begun."

The Man of Steel's smile instantly faded and he paled slightly.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh please, I know everyone's name on the League; and the team. By the way, why do you call them the team? Y'all couldn't come up with anything better than that? And why do you all have a base in a mountain when you have the Watchtower?"

Everyone's eyes widened and they glanced back and forth between each other. How much did this girl know about the League? And more importantly, how did she find out. Wonder woman was one of the first to recover from the shock before turning to the girl before her.

"Where did you get that information from?"

"Now what would be the fun in telling you that?" she said, smirking while twirling a lock of hair on her finger.

"This isn't a game, little girl. The League has highly classified information that the public isn't prepared for yet." GL (John)

"Information they aren't prepared for, or information you don't want them to know? Either way, I'm not here to reveal all your dirty little secrets to world, even though it may be kinda fun. I'm here to help you guys defeat the Light and get the Team back."

This caused the Leaguers to start whispering among themselves, occasionally glancing back at Eclipse. While the others were talking, the Dark Knight moved from his spot at the back of the room and walked towards the girl. He had a glare on his face, but the girl didn't seem to be affected at all. In fact she looked somewhat amused.

"You're not helping us. Period. " The Dark Knight growled.

"Why not? Judging by the news, you all are getting your butts handed to you, the public doesn't trust you anymore and you're down what is it, two Leaguers? Trust me you need all the help you can get."

The Bat's glare deepened, if that was even possible, but the girl didn't as much as flinch. Instead she shot the Dark Knight a glare that could almost rival his. This caused the other Leaguers to freeze at the sight. One Bat glare was bad enough but a bat glare face off with a girl who wasn't even a bat was _way_ too much for them to handle. Especially Barry. After a moment of glaring at each other, Bruce broke it and turned away from the girl.

"Fine. You can help, but it'll be on League terms." He said, earning many confused looks from the League. He could've held out a lot longer, but he was too shocked that he finally found somebody that could match his Bat glare. Even Robin couldn't do that. It was weird and interesting at the same time. The girl gave him a genuine smile before shaking his hand.

"Glad we could come to an agreement."

"Not so fast, the League still needs some answers before you do anything with us." Superman said, stepping forward.

Eclipse bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms over her chest before glancing up at the heroes in front of her.

"So, when do we start?"

_At the Watchtower_

Iris stared out the window of the Watchtower cafeteria and sighed heavily. The view of the moon and the stars was amazing, but she couldn't enjoy. She was too busy worrying about Barry; whether he was hurting or bleeding or lying dead in some building. The thoughts brought tears to her already red eyes and she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

"You better be alive. I can't do this alone." she muttered, eating a spoonful of the chocolate pudding Black Canary gave her before she left for a League emergency.

"Can't do what?" a voice asked behind her.

The woman nearly choked on her food and spun around to see her husband standing behind her in all his red spandex wearing glory. His cowl was down revealing his sparkling green eyes and goofy smile that she found so adorable. Iris didn't hesitate to throw her arms around the speedster and trap him a nearly bone crashing hug. Barry barely managed to balance himself as his wife came at him. He leaned down and kissed his wife with all the pint up emotion he had been feeling over the past few days. He didn't want to release her from his grip, but he knew they would need air soon so he reluctantly pulled away from his wife, panting heavily.

"So I'm guessing you missed me." Barry said, with a smirk on his face.

Iris glared at him playfully before wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his blond hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, giving her another kiss.

The kiss was much more gentle and prolonged. The red head never wanted it to end. The feeling of her being wrapped in Barry's strong arms made her feel safe again. The red head suddenly groaned in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Flash heard this and immediately pulled away from his wife.

"What's wrong?"

The reporter sighed heavily as she rubbed her stomach in soothing circles. She knew she couldn't hide this from Barry for much longer and with all the craziness that's been going on, this may be her only chance.

"Barry, I need to tell you something." she said, still rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Maybeyouneedtogothemedicalunit. I'lltakeyouthererightnow.I-" the speedster was cut off by Iris placing a hand over his mouth.

"Barry, I'm fine. Calm down."

The man instantly relaxed at her words.

"Now, before I say what I need to say, you have to promise me that you won't freak out." she ordered.

Flash nodded before his wife slowly removed her hand.

"Alright. I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Barry, I'm….. pregnant."

Barry's widened to the size of quarters before he started to talk in a language she didn't understand and then fainted on the cafeteria floor. The woman eyes widened before she rubbed Barry's cheek gently.

"Well at least you didn't freak out."

_Meanwhile_

The remaining members of the League including Red Arrow watched Eclipse as she sat down at the meeting room table. None of them really trusted the girl because of the information she knew about them, but she did save one of their own so she deserved a chance. Plus they didn't really have a choice since they were down two Leaguers. After a few more minutes of staring at the girl, Batman finally spoke up.

"Since you want to help us, we need some background information. First off, who are you?"

"Eclipse, but my friends call me Clips."

Batman exhaled heavily as he tried his best not to lose his cool.

"Your **real** name." he growled, through gritted teeth.

"Ha, like I'm going to tell you that." Eclipse said, leaning back in her chair. "Next question."

Bruce gritted his teeth harder, if that was even possible. Diana put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from seriously injuring the teen.

"This is a waste of time. Why don't we just draw her blood and find her name out that way." Red Arrow said, glaring at the girl. Even though they just met, he already didn't like her.

The teen laughed before leaning over the table and looking straight into Roy's eyes/mask.

"I'd _love_ to see you try."

The archer growled loudly and was about to shoot out of his seat, but was stopped by Dinah forcing him back down by his shoulder. Roy rolled his eyes before flopping back down in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. The girl smirked at the scene as if she was expecting that to happen.

"Eclipse, if you want to work with us, you have to cooperate with us." Superman said, as calmly as he could.

"I don't have to do anything. The only reason I'm here is to help you all save your little sidekicks. I'm doing y'all a favor, so stop treating me like a criminal." Eclipse said, slightly irritated.

"We will as soon as we get some answers and like Red Arrow said, there are other ways we can find out. Now for the last time, what is your name?"

"Two words. Not. Telling."

The Boy Scout sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose before glancing at the Dark Knight. Bruce nodded before turning back to the girl and as if on cue, Captain Atom and Black Canary slowly rose from their seats. As the two heroes started walking towards her, the teen didn't even attempt to move away. In fact, the teen looked somewhat amused. The girl leaned back in the chair before glancing up at Black Canary who had just a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't suggest you do that. I have a thing about being touched." Eclipse said, not sounding scared in the slightest.

"Hold still. This won't hurt a bit." Captain Atom said as he cleaned off the needle in his hand.

Eclipse sighed heavily before letting her head hit the back of the chair. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

The heroes looked at each other confused, not even noticing that Eclipse had moved her hand under the table. The teen pressed the button on the inside of her wrist, filling the room with a thick white smoke. The teen then put on a rebreather and flipped out and over the back of the chair and grabbed the two heroes next to her by the back of the head before slamming their heads together. Both fell to the ground unconscious. While everyone was scrambling to clear the smoke, Eclipse ran out of the room, but not before flicking off the tracer that Batman had put on her. That guy really had to learn how to be more discreet. As soon as Eclipse was out the meeting room door, she placed her hands on the door controller, causing an electrical overload. _That should hold them for a while._

The girl removed her rebreather and placed it back in her pocket. She then decided to roam the halls and look for information that she knew the League had overlooked. They always miss something. As she was doing this, Eclipse came upon an all white hallway and decided to go down it. The girl carefully peaked around each color to make sure nobody was coming. After a few minutes of doing this, the girl heard the sound of a monitor beeping steadily.

The teen walked into the room next to her and saw Oliver Queen lying in a medical bed with a pale face and a slow heartbeat. Eclipse saw this and immediately went to his side. She ran a gloved finger over his features before sighing heavily. _He looks so dull and lifeless. Just like Aly did before she-_

Eclipse couldn't even finish her thought before she started to get choked up a little bit. No. She would not cry. She refused to cry. How were they supposed to take her seriously if she started crying like a baby? The teen shook it off and turned back to the man in front of her. She wrapped her gloved fingers around his tube covered hand and brushed his skin.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

_Meanwhile_

"Come on Bats. How much longer is it gonna take to fix that?" Dinah groaned, rubbing her sore head.

The Dark Knight turned to the heroine and glared at her before turning back to fix the door. The smoke had cleared shortly after the battle, leaving the heroes trapped in the meeting room with bruised egos. They still couldn't believe they had been single handedly outdone by a teenager in less than a minute. After a few more seconds, Batman finally got the door to open.

"Finally." he muttered so quietly that Superman almost didn't hear it. Batman stood up and stopped the heroes just as they were about to head out of the door.

"Find her, whatever it takes. Use force if needed. Eclipse is **not** to leave this structure. Understood?"

The Leaguers nodded in understanding before heading in their separate directions. Red Arrow, not wanting to be bothered with the other Leaguers decided to search for the teen himself. Even though he was a member of the Justice League, there was still a tiny part of him that wanted to continue to work alone. After half an hour of searching the archer got frustrated and slammed his fist on a nearby wall.

"Man, it's like playing hide and seek with Robin all over again." Roy muttered under his breath.

Roy was about to give up when he suddenly remembered the one place in the Watchtower he didn't check. The archer swore loudly before spinning on his heels and speeding towards the medical unit. He could hear the yelps of startled nurses and doctors who didn't see him coming, but he could care less right now. All he was focused on was getting to Ollie.

Red Arrow soon came to his door and kicked it in without hesitation. The door burst open just as Eclipse emptied the contents of a needle into Ollie's IV.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yelled, gripping his bow until his knuckles turned white.

"Calm down. I'm trying to-" Eclipse was cut off by Roy lunging at her. She easily dodged him and flipped off the medical room bed.

"Listen I don't want to fight you!"

Red Arrow just growled in response before coming at her again, this time swinging his bow like a bat. He didn't want to risk injuring Ollie if he fired an arrow since the room wasn't very big. Eclipse dodged every one of his blows with ease. After a few seconds the dark skinned teen started to get bored and grabbed the bow with her firm grip. Before the young archer could even react, the girl flipped Roy over her shoulder and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. Roy groaned in pain and clutched his side. The girl then placed Roy's arm in a straight arm lock before digging her boot into his neck. She put just enough pressure to make it hurt, but not enough to crush his airway.

"Now that I have your attention, I need you to listen to me." she said, gripping his arm tighter.

"W-what did you do to him?" Roy gasped out.

"Don't worry about it. Now, I have a plan to put the battle back on the League's terms, but I need you to cooperate."

"Kinda hard to cooperate when you have your boot on my throat."

"You'll live." Eclipse said smugly.

The girl stopped when she felt something hard press against her back.

"But you may not. Now let him go." Black Canary hissed out.

This caused the teen to chuckle before she released Red Arrow from her grip, giving him time to catch his breath. Eclipse then turned to see Black Canary along with Batman and some other Leaguers standing behind her.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Roy mocked.

Eclipse rolled her eyes at this before glaring at the archer as he got up off the floor. This caused Roy to pale slightly and the smirk immediately disappeared off of his face. The teen was suddenly grabbed by her shoulder and thrown against the wall by Dinah.

"What did you do to Green Arrow?"

The girl didn't say a word before the room was suddenly filled with a loud beeping noise. Everyone turned to see Ollie's heart rate was sky rocketing. This caused everyone to panic except for Eclipse who was eerily calm. Dinah saw this and growled loudly before slamming the girl into the wall again. Eclipse tensed slightly, but other than that showed no signs of pain. The woman raised her fist and held it in front of the girl's face.

"Tell me what you gave him or Lord help me I will-"

"Do nothing. Killing goes against everything the Justice League is about. Besides you're mother and Uncle Wild Cat taught you better than that. Or have you forgotten?" Eclipse said, looking deep into her eyes.

Black Canary bit her lip before she dropped her fist and released her hold on the girl. Eclipse's eyes widened when she saw Batman walking towards Green Arrow with two shock pads in his hands. The teen pushed passed the heroes in front of her and moved towards the Dark Knight.

"Don't! You'll kill him!" she yelled.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Batman rubbed the pads together as they charged up. _No, this can't happen again! _She thought. Not knowing what else to do, Eclipse pulled her nun chucks out of the side of her boots and flicked them, causing a laser to shoot out of it. The Dark Knight hit the nearby wall hard as the laser impacted with his ribs. Superman immediately wrapped his arms around Eclipse, preventing her from going anywhere.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought you were on our side." He said, looking down at the struggling girl in his arms.

"I… am. Look." Eclipse groaned, as the man tightened his grip on her.

The heroes glanced up and gasped when they saw Ollie was starting to shift in his bed and soon after the archer opened his cloudy blue eyes. Dinah and Roy immediately went to his side.

"Ollie, are you alright?" Dinah asked, holding his hand.

"Y-yeah, I think so. Just… a little dizzy. Where am I? And who's the kid?" GA said softly.

The two heroes didn't say a word before they engulfed the elder archer in a near bone crushing hug. The other Leaguers in the room smiled at the scene and even Batman had a very slight smirk on his face that almost no one noticed. The Dark Knight then turned to Eclipse who had somehow managed to get out of Clark's grip and said hero was now lying on the floor, rubbing his head in pain. Bruce stepped over the fallen hero and looked the teen in the eye.

"What did you give him?" he asked.

"Like I told Arrow Jr over there, don't worry about it. And you're welcome." Eclipse said, straightening out her jacket.

Bruce nodded his thanks to the girl before turning to look at the archer family as they talked happily with each other. It was the most peaceful scene they had had in days. He just wished it would last for just a little bit longer. The archer family really needed this. Batman was knocked out of his thoughts by Eclipse tapping him on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you along with Wonder woman and the Hawks outside."

The man nodded and pulled the requested heroes out of the room. Diana closed the door behind her, leaving the five heroes alone in the hallway.

"We're here. Now what?"

"I have a plan to put the battle back on the League's terms and get the team back that much quicker." the teen said, pacing back and forth in front of the heroes.

The heroes near her suddenly became very interested in what the girl had to say, especially the Hawks. This had been their first beacon of hope in days.

"Well what is it? What's the plan?" Katar asked.

"Hold on a minute. I need you four to promise me something first."

The Leaguers looked at Batman before he nodded his head.

"Alright. What do you want?" Diana asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Eclipse then proceeded to pull out a plastic bag with a torn Sesame Street shirt inside. It was covered in dirt and what looked to be blood.

"I need you to run this shirt for DNA. If there's _anything_ usable, run it through the DNA database. Tell me if you get a hit." Eclipse said, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Ok, but what's so important about this shirt?"

"Just do it. Ok? Just run the shirt. That's all I want."

The teen started to tear up a little bit, but she refused to let them fall. The Leaguers glanced at each other in confusion. This was the complete opposite of the girl they just met. For whatever the reason, this shirt was important to her. Batman gripped the bag tighter.

"I'll run the shirt." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Eclipse gave a weak smile before brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. Now as for my plan Katar , you said Janet was your babysitter right?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Did she ever give you an emergency number just in case you needed to contact her on a moment's notice?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Shayera asked.

"I think it's time for a little reunion."

An hour later

Janet Savage or as the Hawks know her as; Janet Sanders walked towards Katar and Shayera's house. The two parents had called her hysterically, begging for her to come over and answer some more questions. The woman easily agreed after she laughed for about five minutes with her father. Man those hawks were stupid. Janet soon made it to their house and straightened out the overly blue floral dress that she would never be caught dead in if she wasn't undercover. The woman plastered a fake newscaster smile on her face before she rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, Shayera opened the door with red eyes and a tear stained face. Janet immediately wrapped her arms around the woman and let her cry into her shoulder.

"Don't cry Shayera. I'm sure Hector's fine." She said, patting her on the back.

"I hope so. I'm so sorry. Come in. Me and Katar are still trying to get everything cleaned up. Whoever did this really made a mess of everything."

Janet walked into the living room and saw Katar sweeping glass up off the floor. The woman smirked a little when she saw his miserable expression. The woman then stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall, dark skinned girl walk into the room with a full garbage bag.

"Where do you want this Mr. Hol?" she asked, holding it above the ground.

"Just put it over there." He said, pointing near the staircase.

Janet eyed the girl carefully and she felt a shiver go up her spine when the teen turned to smile at her.

"Uh, who's she?" Janet asked.

"Oh that's Alyson. She's Mr. Nelson's niece. She offered to help clean up." **(A/N Alyson is not Eclipse's name. But the name does have a part in the story.)**

Janet chuckled nervously before she started to pick up broken picture frames and pillows. She had a weird feeling about the girl, but she brushed it off as paranoia and continued to clean her area.

"Hey Janet, remember when you said that you and Hector were watching a movie around 2am when somebody broke in?" Shayera asked.

"Yeah."

"Well the thing is, last time I let Hector stay up late he was out by 11. So how was he able to stay awake long enough to watch a movie with you at 2am?"

The woman felt her heart skip a beat and a few beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Janet swallowed the lump in her throat before standing up and facing the couple.

"Uh, did I say 2am? I meant 10:30. That bump on the head must've really messed me up."

"If you got hit on the head then why don't I see a mark on your head?" Katar asked, walking towards her.

"I-I must heal fast." Janet said, trying not to let her nervousness seep into her voice.

"Why are so nervous, Janet? Or should I say Ms. Savage?"

The woman paled considerably and she stared at the two in shock.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Eclipse walked over to the woman and before she could react, the girl ripped off the white bandage on her arm, revealing three large scratch marks from where Hector scratched her.

"The jig is up, Janet. Now where is Hector?" Eclipse asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The woman slowly moved backwards as the three started walking towards her. This was not a part of the plan. This was not supposed to happen. Janet was about to press the emergency button on her bracelet when two large arms came out from the shadows and wrapped around her body in a bone crushing grip. Janet watched helplessly as Shayera jammed a needle in her neck and soon the woman started to feel dizzy. She looked up just as Katar looked at her smirking.

"Well Janet, you having fun yet?"

Then everything went black.

**Please review! This took so long to write! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've had a lot of school work. P.S what do you think of Eclipse and who does she remind you most of? =)**


	14. One Step Closer

Hey everybody! I know some people had mixed feelings about Eclipse, but trust me she's not perfect like she was portrayed in the last chapter. My bad. She's got quite a few demons. Actually a lot of demons, but I don't want to spoil the story. And as for how she defeated the League so easily, well you have to keep reading to find out. Shout out to Ann b-010, 2 guests, StarGirl26, Alchemist15, Pixie Purple5 and Lloyd RPGFan!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Janet, Eclipse and Albert.

Vandal Savage tapped his fingers rapidly on the meeting room table as he let himself get lost in his thoughts. The villain knew he should be enjoying the video of the sidekicks torturing Hal Jordan, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was too worried about Janet. She had been gone for too long. He knew that his daughter could handle herself, but there was a small part of him that knew something was wrong. Lex Luthor saw this and snapped his fingers in front of the man's face.

"Savage, is this boring you?" Luthor asked.

"No, it's just…. Janet should've been back by now. It's been four hours." Vandal said, standing up from his seat.

"Relax. You're just being over protective. I'm sure she's fine." Queen Bee said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, I bet she'll walk in the door any minute. Now stop being such a party pooper and enjoy the show."

The leader of the Light bit his lip before sighing heavily and sitting back down in his chair. _They're right. I'm being paranoid. Janet's probably fine._

At the Watchtower

Batman and Superman observed Janet carefully as she slept in one of the interviews rooms at the Watchtower. Her wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the metal chair she was lying in and she had an inhibitor collar around her neck. This was the first beacon of hope the League had had all week and they weren't about to let her get away.

"How long until the drug wears off?" Clark asked, glancing at the Dark Knight.

"She should be waking up any minute now." Batman said.

The Man of Steel nodded, but Bruce knew something else was bothering the man.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Clark, you're the worst liar I know so don't even try it. What's wrong?" Bruce pushed, turning Clark so that he would look at him.

Superman sighed heavily before crossing his arms over his large chest.

"I don't trust Eclipse."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the statement and stared at the man. Clark was the most trusting person he knew and sometimes that trait got him into some dangerous situations, but hearing the Boyscout himself say that he didn't trust somebody was shocking.

"You…don't trust somebody?"

"I know it's shocking, but I just don't trust her. With all the stuff that's been happening over the past few days, it's a little too convenient how she just showed up out of nowhere wanting to help us. I mean the fact that she defeated the League alone in under a minute is incredible, but she managed to get out of _my_ grip. And she did it without kryptonite." Clark explained.

"Clark, even I can't do that." Batman said bluntly.

"Exactly, the only logical explanation is that… she's a survivor of Krypton."

Batman crossed his arms over his chest and the two men stared at each other for a minute before Bruce finally said something.

"It's a possibility, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. She's still a dangerous girl and we don't know what she's capable of yet."

"Want me to keep an eye on her?"

"No need to. I've already got that covered."

Meanwhile

Eclipse sat on the balcony that peered over the garden in the Watchtower. She smiled as the exotic birds flew by, touching every flower in sight. The teen let her feet swing over the edge as she gazed into the night sky. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. _Man, I wish I could stare at these stars forever. _She thought.

'_You and I both know that isn't possible.' _a male voice in her head said.

Eclipse rolled her eyes before lying down on the balcony floor.

"_I know that Albert. It's just nice to see something peaceful for once. It's so beautiful out here. By the way, thanks for helping me with the meeting room thing." Eclipse thought._

'_No need to thank me."_

"_But you know I could've handled that right? Well not getting out of Superman's grip and getting a shot in on the Batman, but I could've taken the rest out." She thought. _

"_Even with your skill set, that is unlikely considering you are still injured from your last encounter with Mimic."_

Eclipse rolled her eyes at the statement, even though she knew he was right. The punk managed to stab her under the ribs when her guard was down. The weapon was mere inches away from severing something, but Al managed to transport her home just in time for her to stitch up the wound. Even though it was only a week ago, she refused to stay in bed and rest despite Albert's advice. Eclipse wouldn't have been able to live with herself knowing that somebody got killed in her city and she was resting in bed while it was happening.

The girl remained silent as she started to play with the red gem around her neck that was hidden by her costume. It glittered against the moon light that shined in through the window.

"_Eclipse, I know you do not agree with my methods, but it's my job as guardian to protect the wearer of the Amulet of Azar, which happens to be you. I was willing to do whatever it took to keep them from finding out about your past; about Alyson. I know that if they did, it would compromise you and this entire mission." he explained._

"_So you thought copying the skills of anyone who touched us was a good idea because…"_

"_Did you have any other ideas Ms. Know- It- All?"_

The teen stopped talking after that statement.

'_That's what I thought. Now, can I ask you a question?" Albert asked. _

"_For the last time Albert, I'm not making you a twitter." _

'_That's not what I was going to say; even though you should. What is with you and the moon? You stare at it all the time. Is it special to you?'_

''_Yeah, I guess you can say that. Me and Aly used to stay up late and look at the moon before she….''_

The teen bit her lip as her heart lurched painfully in her chest.

'_Eclipse, are you alright?' _Albert asked as the hero pulled a picture out of her pocket and stared at it.

The girl looked around five or six years old with mocha colored skin and brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was done up in pigtails and she was clutching an Elmo doll. She was wearing yellow Sesame Street shirt with red pants and pink shoes. The teen continued to stare at the picture and as she did, she felt her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Who's the girl?" a voice asked, startling Eclipse.

She quickly sat up and turned to see Red Arrow standing behind her with a curious look on his face.

"Nobody." The teen said, placing the picture back in her pocket.

"Well I know she's isn't you. She's way too cute." Roy said, following her as she started to walk away from the balcony. The girl bit her lip to keep herself from saying what she wanted to say. The teen just continued to walk away from the archer.

"She looks like you though. Is she your sister or something?" Roy asked.

Eclipse stopped dead in her tracks and exhaled heavily as she tried to push down the emotions that threatened to boil over. She reached for her nun chucks, but Albert's voice stopped her.

'_Don't. I already know what you're thinking, Eclipse and it's not a good idea. These people already don't trust you after that stunt of yours, even though most of that was because of me. I admit, the red head is annoying, but responding with violence will only make our experience here more unpleasant. And the sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we can get back to ours.' Albert explained. _

The teen sighed heavily again before moving her hands away from her weapon.

'_You better be right Al.'_

Eclipse then turned her attention back to the archer who was standing behind her with crossed arms.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" he asked slyly.

"Don't you have better things to do than annoy me like, oh I don't know, finding the team!" she said glaring at him.

"Trust me, I'd rather be doing something else, but Bats sent me to watch you. So it looks like it's just you and me until the League figures out what to do with you."

Eclipse rolled her eyes before stepping walking into the hallway that lead out of the garden with Red Arrow right on her heels.

'_Can I respond with violence now?' she asked._

'_No.'_

'_Dang it!'_

_Interrogation Room_

Janet slowly opened her eyes and groaned softly when a bright light hit her brown eyes. As she became more awake and aware of her surroundings, she realized that she didn't know where she was. A bolt of panic shot through her when she saw that her wrists and ankles were chained to the chair she was sitting in. That's when she felt the stinging sensation on the side of her neck. Janet groaned before letting her head hit the back of the chair. _How could I've been so stupid? I fell right into their trap. Can things get any worse? _The woman was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by the metal door in front of her opening. Janet paled slightly when she saw Superman and Hawkwoman walk in the door. _And things just got worse. _

Both heroes sat in front down in front of the villain before staring at her intensely. The woman internally gulped as she felt Shayera's eyes nearly bore holes in her. She hoped that this day would never come, because she knew if she was caught then she would have to deal with two very pissed off Hawk parents. After a moment more of studying the woman, the Man of Steel finally said something.

"Well Janet, I've got to say you've been busy these past few days. I mean you managed to kidnap thirteen people, three of which are Leaguers in a little over 48 hours. Your father must be so proud." Clark said pulling out a crème colored folder and setting it on the table.

"I don't-"

"And before you try and play the Miss. Innocent card on us, I wanted to let you know that we tested your DNA against Savage's. The results are in that folder and I'm pretty sure you can guess what they say." Shayera said with a creepy smirk on her face.

Janet glanced at the folder before looking up at the two heroes and then back at the folder. The woman sighed heavily before letting her head hit the chair again. There was no more denying it now. She might as well embrace it.

"Fine, you caught me red handed. Now what do you want?"

"Tell us where Hector and the others are." Shayera ordered.

This caused the woman to chuckle evilly before she looked slyly into the hawk's eyes.

"You know good and well that you could care less about the others. The only person you care about is your precious Hector."

The winged woman's eyes turned to slits behind her mask and she took a deep breath as she tried to keep her cool.

"He's such a good little boy. I thought it would be easy to take him. Just slip into his room, knock him out and let my father handle the rest. Boy was I wrong. He fought tooth and nail against me, even managed to scratch me with those tiny knifes he calls nails. I thought he was going to get away, but I managed bring him down with a knife to the left wing. He fell to ground, crying like the little baby he was. You know what the funny thing is? Just before I knocked that little brat in the head, he managed to say one last word. Mommy. He begged for you to help him and you didn't. How dare you call yourself a hero when you can't even save your own son?"

By now, Shayera was gripping her mace so tightly that her knuckles were pure white. A growl escaped her throat at her last statement and it took all the power left in her not to beat the woman until she was black and blue. Janet noticed this and smirked before she turned her attention to the man of steel.

"So you gonna try and ask me where Lois is or are you going to sit there with your thumb up your behind."

Clark's eyebrow ticked at the statement and he sighed heavily. Just then, Superman put his index finger to his ear before standing up from his seat.

"Batman needs me in the conference room. I'll be back soon. Shayera, watch after Janet."

Janet paled considerably at his words and glanced at Shayera's evilly grinning face.

"It'd be my pleasure." She said evilly.

"Wait a minute! You can't leave me in here with this lunatic!" the woman yelled, frantically pulling on her chains.

"Relax, she won't hurt you. Right Shayera?"

"Right Clark. I won't hurt her. Much."

That last part she muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for the woman to hear it. Janet watched helplessly as the Man of Steel walked out of the interrogation room, leaving her alone with the Hawk. Shayera stood with her mace gripped in hand.

"Do you know what I did on Thanagar before I came to Earth?" she asked, swinging the weapon back and forth.

"N-no."

"I was an interrogation's expert for the Thanagarian Military. I broke some of the strongest and bravest men and women in a room sort of like this. Do you know how I did it?"

The women shook her head quickly before the woman grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at her.

"I had some special techniques that I would use on prisoners who gave me a hard time. Now you, you're very special. You went after the one person I love most in the entire world. Not only that, but you made me fight him. You made me fight my baby. Now you may think you're so smart that you managed to trick us for a while, but there's one lesson I intend on pounding into your skull. You _never_ mess with a MommaHawk's baby."

Janet gulped loudly as Shayera leaned in close. The woman then smiled evilly at her.

"Now, let's play a game."

_Back with Eclipse_

Eclipse gave a huge sigh of relief as entered a room and saw that Red Arrow wasn't in there. The archer had been following her for the past two hours so she was glad she had finally lost him. The girl closed the door behind her before she walked further into the room. Upon examination, she saw that she was in what looked like a training room. The room was all white and bright lights that shined down from the ceiling. Weights of different sizes were lined up against the wall and a red punching bag sat in the middle of the room next to a fairly large boxing ring. There were so many things in here, but the one thing that caught her eye was the balance beam surrounded by blue mats.

The beam was covered in light brown fabric and the metal supporting it shined against the artificial light. Eclipse walked towards it as if she was in a trance. She ran her gloved fingers over the fabric and smiled as happy memories started to come back to her. She just had to try it. The teen leaned against the piece of equipment as she started to take off her boots.

"_Eclipse, what do you think you're doing?" _Albert asked.

"_Al, look at it. It's sturdy, the fabric isn't worn and it's the right height. It's perfect. I have to give it a try." _She said.

"_I don't think this is a good idea. You haven't done this in so long."_

"_Which is exactly why I have to try it out." _Eclipse said, rubbing the fabric.

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_Please Al. I need something to take my mind off of things. Besides, you know just as well as I do that I can't stay still for long periods of time."_

The man sighed heavily before speaking to the teen again.

"_Fine. But only for a few minutes." _

"_Thanks Al!"_

Eclipse did a hand stand and pushed herself onto the beam. She stood up on one knee to balance herself before standing up on both legs. She could feel herself shaking as she got used to it. She hadn't done this in so long, but she needed something to help her concentrate. She did a handstand on the beam before bringing her legs down and into a split. She then flipped out of her sitting position and landed on her tiptoes. The teen held her arms out a little to help balance herself, but the fact that her legs were shaking was making that a little hard.

"_Be careful." Albert warned._

The hero exhaled to calm herself before she raised her arms above her head. She then started to backflip down the brown beam, but when she was almost to the end of it, her right foot slipped off and she fell off the beam with a loud thud. Eclipse groaned as a bolt of pain shot through her.

"_Well that sucked." she thought to herself. _

"_I told you to be careful."_

"_Shut up, Al!"_

As she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Eclipse turned and saw Red Arrow kneeling next to her looking somewhat concerned.

"Eclipse, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just fell off the balance beam, that's all. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid." She said, brushing his hand away.

"You're a gymnast?" Roy asked.

"Former gymnast; stopped about three years ago."

"Why? From what I saw, you looked pretty good at it."

"Thanks. I had some stuff I had to deal- wait a minute, you were spying on me!" she snapped.

"Clips, you're bleeding."

"Don't try and change the subject."

"No Clips, you're really bleeding."

The archer pointed at her shirt and the teen looked down to see the red liquid slowly staining her shirt.

"Man, I must've popped my stitches." The girl groaned, lightly touching the wound.

"Stitches? What'd you need stitches for?"

"I got stabbed the other night. No big deal."

Red Arrow stared at her for a moment before gently grabbing her by the arm and helping her to her feet.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the medical unit." he ordered.

"What? No way! I'm fine."

"_I suggest you listen to him. You wound seems quite serious."_

"Shut up Al!"

The archer stopped dragging her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Who's Al?"

The teen paled slightly when she realized what she just did. She hesitated as she tried to come up with an explanation, but it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Eclipse started to wobble on her feet and her head started to spin. She could feel Red Arrow's arms around her, but the rest of her body felt numb. The last thing she saw was Red Arrow as he picked her up in his arms. Then everything went black.

_With the Light_

Vandal Savage paced back in forth in front of the terrified group of villains at the table. He had never been so angry in his life. It had been 12 hours since Janet was supposed to be back and he knew exactly who took her. The Justice League. It took everything in the villain not to strangle everyone in the room.

"How could this have happened? How did the League get Janet?" Vandal yelled.

"Well maybe there's nothing to worry about. Maybe they just wanted to question her about something since she's the Hawk's babysitter. She's probably on her way right now." Klarion said calmly.

Savage growled at the witch boy, causing him to yelp and hide behind Queen Bee.

"Vandal, you are overreacting. Like you said, Janet can handle herself." Luthor said, patting him on the shoulder.

"That isn't the point! The League has my daughter! Who knows what they've done to her. For all we know, she could be dead."

"You know just as well as we do that the League doesn't kill. Besides, we have their little sidekicks." Psimon said.

"Psimon's right. The League wouldn't risk their sidekicks' lives by hurting Janet. Even if they wanted information, they could've just read her mind and be done with her." Queen Bee added.

"So what would be their motive for keeping her in the first place?"

"I don't know, but I intend on finding out." Vandal said.

_In the Medical Wing_

Eclipse groaned as she slowly opened her light green eyes. Her head was throbbing like crazy and her body was aching. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was in the medical wing. The teen looked down at her clothes and saw that they weren't hers. She was now wearing a black tank top and gray sweatpants. She paled slightly when she saw this and immediately put her hand to her face. She relaxed when she saw that her mask was still on.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Roy said, walking into the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"What happened?" she asked, taking the glass from him.

"You passed out from the blood loss. Apparently the wound was a little deeper than you thought it was, but don't worry we stitched you back up."

"Who's we?"

"Batman and the Flash. By the way, I managed to grab this from your clothes before the League took them." Roy said handing her the picture she was staring at earlier. Eclipse smiled warmly at it before placing it in the pocket of her sweatpants.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"No problem. Listen, the League…I wanted to thank you. We managed to get a location out of Janet after Hawkwoman terrified her for a couple hours."

"That's great." Eclipse said, sitting up in her bed.

"Yeah. It's the first time we've had hope in a while. We're going there in a couple hours so eat up. You need all the energy you can get." Roy said, pulling out an energy bar and giving it to her.

"So y'all trust me now?"

"Some more than others, but some trust is better than none."

Eclipse nodded at the statement and took the bar. She immediately ate it hungrily as her stomach growled loudly. The archer chuckled as he watched the girl stuff her face. She sort of reminded him of KF only she closed her mouth when she ate. Roy stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Just yell if you need anything, Clips."

The teen smiled at her nickname and watched as Red Arrow opened the door. Before he could step out of the room, she spoke up.

"Hey Roy."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Clips."

The archer looked at her quizzically and his eyes widened when he saw her reach up towards her face and pull off her black mask.

"Call me Melissa."

**And her identity has been revealed! Eclipse's back story will be coming up soon. P.S, what do y'all think of Albert. Please review! =) **


End file.
